Sister of Night
by Vampire2016
Summary: Season three with a twist. Stefan and Damon's sister comes to town. And how does she know the originals already. Kol/OC, klaroline.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is just a idea I Had. Tell me what you guys think. I have just started**

**To write the next chapter. i am going by the episodes of season three. Thank you for reading. I am doing this on my phone so please be patients. **

**I do not own the vampire diaries. **

* * *

Prologue to sister of night.

Damon Salvatore was known for his charm. He was known for his intense blue eyes. And his hate for his baby brother. Though he did still love his brother. He just never showed it, to almost anyone.

Stefan Salvatore was known for his remarkable ability to get people to like him. He was known for his dark ripper side. And his love hate relationship with his older brother.

But haven't you wondered how the family line continued on. When both brothers were dead, or as we know vampires. Who was the mysterious sibling that carried on the line? And we're there more? Was it a boy or a girl? And where were they during the time of Katherine? Did Stefan and Damon know this sibling? What was this sibling like? Was I an older brother to both of the brothers? Or was he in between them? Was it an older sister, or a younger sister? If so, how did she keep th family name?

Did this sibling know of Katherine, and what she really is? Was the sibling a secret? Was the sibling already married off? Who was the mysterious sibling , or siblings?

'People have wondered who I am, for a hundred and forty seven years. I always answer the same. Because it is who I am. I was turned in 1865, by my two brothers. Damon had given me his blood to just heal me. But my other brother snapped my neck.' 'So when people ask me who I am. I answer. Because I am Evelyne Salvatore. But everyone calls me Ev or Eve.'


	2. 3x01

**A/N: Here is the birthday. most stuff that happens in the episodes happens some might change. **

**I do not own the Vampire diaries **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The fresh air filled her lungs as she got off the crowded bus, Evelyne smiled. 'It's good to be home.' She thought as she grabbed her backpack. As the bus pulled away she looked around still smiling. She was happy to be back in Mystic falls. But she wished it was on better circumstances. She just shrugged it off and started on her way home at a human pace.

Since the house was on the complete opposite side of town and in the woods, Evelyne decided it was going to be a long walk. But she didn't mind it, yet. This way she would have plenty of time to think of what to say to her favorite brother. When she was young she had realized that she was the only person that chose him as her favorite brother. Heck he was just her favorite person.

She had forgotten how small the town really was. She was already in the town square. As she was walking she saw a really bubbly blonde talking on her Bluetooth. She was carrying several shopping bags. By the way she was talking to whoever it was, she sounded like she was outrageously happy. Evelyne didn't do to much happy. So she just hurried out of town square. Or whatever they call it now.

Once she was out of town she decided to it was taking to long to walk to the house. So she just ran the rest of the way. She could hear her brother laughing in his room. She could also hear a human heart beat. 'Must be the human Elena. Stefan and Damon told me about.' Evelyne thought as she walked up to the front door. Wondering it she should knock or just walk in. She decided on the first. After she knocked she waited. When the door opened inside was a girl who looked identical to Katherine. But Evelyne knew by the heart beat it was the human Elena.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Elena said form inside the doorway. By the way she talked Eve could yet again find a difference between Elena and Katherine.

"Hi. I'm Evelyne Salvatore. My brother Damon needs to come downstairs now." Evelyne said holding her hand out to Elena. But before Elena could shake her hand and bombard her with questions. Damon had appeared and was giving Evelyne a bear hug.

"Eve it's so good to see you again. How have you been? I've missed you like crazy little sis." Damon said in a happy blur. All Elena could do was gawk.

"Damon Salvatore put me down." Evelyne commanded her older brother. At the command Damon did as he was told.

"Damon I thought you only did what you wanted to do?" Elena asked, shocked that Damon did as his younger sister commanded of him.

"Well I didn't want to piss her off. You have no idea what she is capable of. It Klaus scared you. You will fear Evelyne." Damon said remembering how much stronger his little sister was. Then added, "She could take on Katherine."

"Damon I'm no that mean. Unless you piss me off." Evelyne said walking into the house, not denying the part about Katherine.

"So you really could take on Katherine?" Elena asked shocked. 'I thought younger vampires couldn't fight and win against older ones. Even if they are weakened.' Elena added in her head.

"Most likely. I've had a lot of vampire friends over the years. Even Klaus. But he doesn't know me as a Salvatore. He knows me as a Smith." Evelyne explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Klaus? It would have saved about two hours of my talk plan." Damon glared at his sister.

"Oh. Because you like to ramble on, and on. You think I always have the way to solve your problems. And I don't just know Klaus. I know all but one original." Evelyne said grabbing tumbler and pouring herself a glass of bourbon.

"Why haven't I ever been told about you? Or even heard your name?" Elena finally got up her courage to ask.

"I really don't know how you didn't hear of me. Damon calls me about once a day. Stefan used to." Evelyne said shrugging her shoulders and frowning at her brother.

"Elena never asked about other siblings. So we thought it wasn't important." Damon said getting his own drink.

"Even though I've helped you out with almost everything since you and Stef got back here. I knew all about Isabelle, her connection to Katherine. But do my brothers think to tell you were most of the info came from. No." Evelyne said throwing her hands up.

"Has anyone told you how much like your brother you are?" Elena asked realizing how Evelyne had the same blue eyes as Damon. Her hair to.

"Looks or personality?" Evelyne asked back knowing the answer.

"Both." Elena said taking in the resemblance.

"Yeah she has. When we were human our father would call me Evelyne and her Damon sometimes. If he only saw our hair." Damon said heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Evelyne yelled at him. He just waved his hand saying not important.

"I know I don't know you that well but would you like to come-." Elena starts but Evelyne cuts her off.

"I'm going to go with Damon. If it has something to do with Stefan. I can track people better."

"Ok. Bye." Elena says before she leaves.

'To bad I know exactly where Stefan is already. Got to, love daily updates.' Evelyne thought.

Evelyne grabbed her bag and speed up to her room. It was at the complete opposite side of the house as Stefan and Damon's rooms. She liked it that way. She quickly unpacked her bag. She looked around her room. It was a cross between Stefan and Damon's. She had all the furniture like Stefan. But neatness and space like Damon's. But she has a nicer bathroom then Damon.

She quickly got in the shower. When she got out she got dressed. She had on ripped jeans with fish net tights under them, black tank top. White leather jacket with matching boots.

When she was finally done she exited her room and ran into Damon.

"Do you know where Stefan is?" Damon asked looking down at her.

"No." She lied not missing a beat.

"Your lying. But I'll let it pass. Since you most likely promised you wouldn't tell. You don't break your promises." Damon said calmly.

"Your right I did promise. Because I don't want either of you to get hurt." Evelyne admitted.

"Go follow him from a distance. Make sure he's ok. If he gets in a tight spot help him. I won't follow. Got to keep Elena safe." Damon said handing her car keys.

"I will. Be careful Day." Evelyne said walking back into her room packing her bag. After packing she speed to the garage. To see her mustang. Damon had a Camaro, she had a mustang.

She climbed into the car, and speed to the high way. She passed the 'welcome to mystic falls' sign. Not glancing at it. She was on her way to Tennessee.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? i named the sister after my neice. Evelyn. so i added a 'e' at the end. she isn't a normal vampire. you will find out why she is so strong later. most likely when i do.**


	3. 3x02

**A/N:Here is chapter 2 or episode 2 if you like. It is longer than i thought it was going to be but that is okay. I am sorry if i don't get some of the conversations from the actual episode right. i hint at what is so special about My Character Evelyne in this chapter. Tn the next one you will find out what makes her special. Thank you for reading i hope you like this chapter. I love to hear or read peoples thoughts on my writing thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Evelyne was speeding down the highway on her way to Tennessee. When her phone rang. Looking at it she saw that it was her brother Stefan. She hadn't talked to him since right before she got on the bus to go to Mystic Falls, and he didn't know that she was on her way to secretly keep an eye on him to make sure he was ok.

Going almost against her better thought she answered the phone. "Hey Stefan. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering why I see your Mustang speeding down the highway in my direction. Can you answer me that?" Stefan said into the phone making sure he was out of Klaus's hearing range.

"Oh you know. Just wanted to check on my big brother. Make sure everything is going fine." Evelyne said pulling into a park and parking. Getting out of the car she turned to look at the mountains. Using her sight she could see Stefan standing there looking like his normal brooding self. "I see you." She said waving earning a wave back.

"Ya I see you to. Now what am I suppose to tell Klaus when he senses another vampire on the mountain?" Stefan asked worried for his little sisters safety.

"He won't realize I'm on the mountain. His uncompleted hybrids will block me. That and I'm going to wear my special necklace that blocks me from other vampires." Evelyne said reaching into her car and pulling out a amethyst stone on a silver chain. Holding it up so Stefan could see it with his enhanced sight.

"Are you sure that will work he is an original after all?" Stefan questioned.

"I know it will work because I used to travel with Klaus and his family. And I will explain later. I still haven't told Damon all of it. And he would truly be pissed if I told you before I told him." Evelyne said putting her necklace on and speeding up towards the mountain.

"Boo!" Evelyne said from behind Stefan who flew around.

"I don't understand how you do that. And I saw you start walking but then once you got out of my sight I couldn't sense. That really is a powerful necklace." Stefan said looking down at his little sister who he could almost imagine kicking Klaus's ass.

"Hi Steffie." Evelyne squealed and jumped into her brothers arms.

"Hi Eve. I've missed you so much." He replied kissing the top of her head and returning the hug. "Now does Damon know that I'm here?"

"Not that I'm aware of. And if he does he didn't get the information from me. You know my policy." Evelyne said looking her brother directly in the eyes.

"I know, I know…" Stefan started but stopped short when he heard the crunch of leaves and the snap of a twig. He glanced around with speed and gave Evelyne a look and she disappeared. At the same time that Klaus appeared.

"What are you doing ripper?" Klaus asked looking at him with a displeased look on his face.

"Getting some fresh air. You know the mountains are great place to catch up on some true fresh air." Stefan said looking at the tree that Evelyne was in. 'My brother is such an idiot. Fresh air, really. We are vampires, as in no need for oxygen.' Evelyne thought as their eyes met.

"Well you can get fresh air up there. Now let's go." Klaus said getting impatient. Causing Evelyne to giggle. Causing Klaus to turn around and look directly at the tree she had been in but she was already three trees over. "Did you hear that Stefan?"

"No Klaus. Let's get back to the campsite." Stefan said starting to walk the way Klaus had come from stifling his laughter, at his sister's childishness.

"Go ahead. I'll be right there." Klaus said watching him leave. When he was out of ear shot he said. "Now where are you sweetheart? I know your there. I know your laughter anywhere."

Evelyne just jumped down out of the tree and landed behind Klaus. Before she could get a word out Klaus had her pinned to the tree behind them. He had his grip tight on her neck, causing her to gasp for unneeded air. She heard a low growling from deep inside his chest.

"Now what are you doing here, sweetie? Especially talking to Stefan Salvatore, my ripper." Klaus growled pressing her into the tree even more. When she didn't answer him he added "Answer me Evelyne Smith."

"That's not my name Niklaus." Evelyne choked out. Suddenly switching their positions. "You might be a hybrid but you still don't pay very good attention, do you? My name is Evelyne Salvatore not Smith. I use Smith when my big brother is being a ripper so I don't get killed in another vampire's revenge against him."

"I thought there were only two Salvatore's." Klaus said shocked at this new information.

"Nope," She said popping the 'p' as she let Klaus go. "And your family already knows that I'm a Salvatore. Well, all but Finn. He is in a coffin, is he not."

"You know way too much for your own good. But now I see the Salvatore in you. You look like your oldest brother." Klaus said seeing the Damon in her.

"Actually I don't look like my oldest brother. I look like my second oldest brother. Damon is the second child, not the first." Evelyne said walking away with a wave.

"Dear god is he running around to. How many Salvatore's are there?" Klaus said looking around for anyone else.

"Goodbye Nik. And don't let my brother die. You know how mean I can get. And if you don't ask Stefan." Evelyne said running at vampire speed down the mountain. Leaving behind a very conflicted Klaus.

After she was out of Klaus's hearing distance she started to walk at her normal human pace. Looking around she saw some wildflowers and berries. She used to love to walk through mountains or in the woods when she was human. She still loved it truthfully. It calmed her.

_Flashback to 1863_

_Evelyne was walking through the woods barefoot. She knew how much her father hated when she went out there without shoes, because she could get hurt. But she didn't care; she loved the feel of the grass on her feet, or even how her feet got dirty when she walked in the dirt. She went out there to calm down. Father and Damon had gotten into anther fight about the war._

_Truthfully she agreed with Damon. This war was of no cause but to blame was the south who were, just too stubborn to do as they were told. She knew she was part of the south. But she didn't have to agree with them on their way of thought. She just had to keep her mouth shut._

_But it was hard. She did like to put in her two cents a lot. And she would normally end up in a screaming match with her father about it to. The thing was her father knew she was smart. And he knew she put true logic into most of the things she said, so most of the time she won. She had always been smart. Many people have told her she is far too smart for her own good. But she didn't care; she liked to think for herself. And she didn't care how much trouble it got her in. she would speak her mind._

_She had been so lost in thought she hadn't realized how dark it was getting until she took a quick look around. And saw that night was beginning to fall. That's when she heard someone behind her and she spun around to see Damon._

"_Father sent me out to get you. But you seemed so lost in thought I decided not to bother you." Damon said smiling at her. She was one of the few people who got to see his true smile._

"_I am sorry Day. Is brother at the house yet?" Evelyne asked walking up to him and they started for their home._

Evelyne was pulled out of her memory by the sound of voices talking by the river. She recognized Elena's voice immediately. Then she heard a man's voice, she didn't recognize that one. But she could tell they knew each other. 'Crap if Elena's here that means Damon's not far behind.' She realized and sped down to the river just in time to see Damon push Elena into the water.

"Damon why did you push her into the water?" Evelyne yelled at him from ten feet away.

"Ric meet Evelyne the youngest Salvatore sibling. Now Elena get out of the water." Damon said looking at Elena. And continuing to talk to her but Evelyne ignored what he was saying.

"Hello Alaric. It's nice to meet you. Do they always act this childish?" Evelyne said holding out her hand to Ric who shook it kindly.

"Yes. And Damon told me you knew where Stefan was but he didn't say much about you. But Elena told me what you looked like on the way here." He said letting go of her hand.

"She is way more informative. Will you two get out of the water; you are acting like two three year olds who don't want to do something." Evelyne said the first part to Ric then turned to the water and yelled the rest at Damon and Elena.

"We are out. Now sis why don't you tell us where Stefan is. Hmmm. I know he is here because you are here so just tell us." Damon said walking towards her.

"I can't Damon. I wasn't near where they are. Stefan was on the ridge and he saw my car. So I don't know exactly where they are." Evelyne said in her 'I am telling the truth voice'.

"But they are here. Good let's get going." Damon said pointing up the mountain and looking at Elena. Who then started up the mountain. As they started walking Evelyne stayed in place shaking her head. And thought 'Are they insane, Klaus is trying to make hybrids up there. They could get hurt or Damon could get bitten.' Against her better judgment, Evelyne started walking behind them just to make sure no one got hurt. She was the youngest Salvatore and she always kept everyone safe. It was like her job.

As they walked Damon and Elena bickered the entire time. Alaric kept scolding them, while Evelyne reminded them of vampire hearing. Just as they started up another flirty bicker match Evelyne felt something was off and looked up the mountain to see Stefan watching them with a straight face. When his eyes landed on her she stopped and focused only on him and she could hear his thoughts. 'Ray is a hybrid he got loose. Klaus is coming stay in your spot have Damon move on and get Elena away. Something is wrong with the hybrids.'

Once she heard his thoughts she nodded in understanding and pulled out her phone and texted Damon, 'Keep walking don't look back at me, stop talking Klaus in close. I'll stay here and distract. Don't reply to the text.' Once she sent the text, she then heard the slight vibration in Damon's pocket but she kept her eyes on Stefan.

Upon hearing Damon read the message they became quite and walked as fast as they could. By the time they were out of the clearing Klaus appeared next to Stefan. They were talking but Evelyne couldn't hear what was being said completely. But she still caught glimpses of what they said. 'He got bit by a hybrid. Why the heck didn't he tell me? I am going to murder Klaus if he doesn't help my brother when he gets him ray dead or alive.' Evelyne thought as she started to get a little closer. When her phone went off.

It was a text from Damon. _'get out of here now, there is a hybrid and it is in wolf form. Get out I can't lose you sis get out of here.'_ After reading the text Evelyne started to walk back to her car when she heard a noise about half way to the ridge she'd come up.

There was suddenly a low growl behind her causing her to stop in her track. When the growl deepened she started to slowly turn around with fear in her eyes. About three feet behind her was a hybrid werewolf with grey fur. After gulping down a few breaths she used her vampire speed and sped off to her right. She could hear the breaking bones as the wolf turned back as they ran. This just causing her to feel every one of its breaking bones making her cringe but using it to add to her speed.

Once all the breaking bones got back to place she was suddenly pinned to a tree, and she was face to face with a hybrid covered in blood. As the hybrid tried to bite her, she first blocked her neck with her arm. She tried to push his head back to get him away from her. As tears started to run down her face somehow not blurring her vision she started to yelp for help. Because the hybrid was digging its claws into her throat as she tried to push it away.

When the hybrid was ripped off her, she collapsed to the ground in pain as she held her hand to her chest. She could hear the hybrids heart being ripped from its chest. She could smell the scent of both her older brothers. Damon was the first at her side with Stefan only a millisecond after him.

"Evelyne what happened are you all right?" Damon asked having seen the hybrid digging into her skin.

"Did he bite you? Do you have any bite marks on you?" Stefan asked her frantically.

When she didn't answer them they looked at each other frantically with fear in their eyes.

"It hurts…. why does…. my arm…. hurt so much?" Evelyne asked between painful sobs as she gripped her arm even closer to her chest.

Upon hearing this both brothers gave each other a look. Damon wrapped their little sister in his arms as Stefan grabbed her arm to look at it.

Both brothers gasped at the sight of the bite mark on Evelyne's arm. It already looked like the one rose had when she was about to die.

"I have to take her to Klaus. I have to get her the cure Damon." Stefan said frantically looking at his baby sister who was frantically cringing in pain in Damon's arms.

"What about the other hybrids? We can't risk her getting bit again. That could kill her instantly." Damon said while trying to soothe his baby sister.

"Klaus won't let that happen to her. He cares about her for some reason. And I am not going to question that if it will save her. Are you?" Stefan said throwing the hybrid over his shoulder.

"No not if it can save her. I will question it later. But for now, sis can you walk with Stefan to get the cure for you?" Damon asked not knowing if she would be able to walk at all.

"Yeah, I think I can. Stefan I will be right behind you. Damon you need to go and make sure Elena is okay. I'll be fine, don't worry about me Day." Evelyne said standing up with Damon's help. Once she was standing she started to walk in the direction of Klaus. With Stefan close behind her, and Ray on his back.

Because she was going so slowly she told Stefan to go ahead of her. He might have been bit before her but he was still stronger than she was due to hers being a lot worse. After he was gone she saw a stump and sat down for a second to catch her breath. She didn't tell Stefan that she could feel how depressed Klaus was. She was using her power to find him and it was weakening her greatly.

After catching her breath for a few seconds she started to walk towards Klaus and Stefan. She could smell the blood of the dead hybrids before she got to the camp. As she approached the camp she could hear Klaus say that Stefan was his only comrade left. It didn't help that she was too weak to block out other people's emotions.

Klaus stopped in his tracks as he heard her weak steps, and smelt her blood mixed with a werewolf's venom. As he turned around he gasped at her as she collapsed from the pain of the bite and everyone for miles emotions.

The last thing Evelyne sees before she collapsed is the look of fear on her brother's face and shock on Klaus's face.

"What happened to her Stefan? Why is she so weak? Even with this werewolf bite she should be fine. She is too weak." Klaus said angrily as he bit into his wrist not wasting time to save her.

"She got weaker faster than I have ever seen. She is one of the strongest people I know." Stefan said going to her side.

"Pick her up. I'll have someone pick her car up and take it to our next stop. Your darling little sister is going to come with us." Klaus said walking away leaving Stefan to pick up the youngest Salvatore.


	4. 3x03

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it. You get to find out Evelyne'e secret at why she can be so strong/fast. I'm starting to get ahead on the writing so I might post sometime Saturday or possibly Sunday. **

**Spoiler for future chapters in this story. Evelyne is very important to Esther when it comes to her trying to kill her children. It has to do with the laws of nature. I kind of got this idea from a story I read on here so I don't mean to steal someones idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. I only own the character Evelyne.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

About an hour after getting close Chicago Evelyne began to stir in her sleep. Stefan looks back at her concerned for his baby sister. She had been a sleep for far too long and it worried him a great extent. Even though Klaus didn't say it out loud he kept looking back at her and listening to her breathing to make sure she was alive. He was worried that he hadn't gotten his blood into her soon enough.

"Shouldn't she already be awake? I mean we have been driving for hours." Stefan said turning in his seat completely to get a look at his sister to make sure that she was ok.

"I don't know Stefan. Stop asking me questions." Klaus said lowly but you could still hear a hint of worry in his voice, but for some reason he was scarred at the same time.

"Why are you so scarred for my little sister's life? I know why I am. Because even when I had shut off my emotions she was my emotion. I still worried about her." Stefan said not taking his eyes off his sister's sleeping form.

"Because if I wasn't able to save her. And one of my siblings somehow gets woken up and finds out I wasn't able to save her they wouldn't hesitate to have my head on a silver platter with my heart next to it." Klaus said wondering how much the Salvatore brothers really knew about their little sisters past. "Look at that we are here."

Just as he said the word Evelyne began to stir even more in the back seat. Both Klaus and Stefan jumped when she shot up at a speed even a vampire shouldn't have. As she gasped for air to get into her lungs.

"What happened? Where are we and why do I have a throbbing in my head?" Evelyne asked looking around the car, stopping her gaze on Klaus and Stefan's shocked faces.

"Well you passed out because you were far too weak from the werewolf bite. I gave you my blood and you have been unconscious ever since. Oh and we are in Chicago to see my favorite witch." Klaus said getting out of the car, but was pinned to the side of it as soon as he shut the door.

"Don't what about my car Klaus and my clothes?" Evelyne said sounding like an annoyed teenage girl.

"I had someone pick up your car it should be in the back. Don't worry I made sure no one drove your car. And you're more worried about your car then your clothes. What kind of teenage girl are you?" Klaus said as she took her hand off his throat.

"I only have brothers you twit. And thank you. I guess." Evelyne said as Stefan came around to that side of the car laughing.

"Let me get this straight you are scarred of my adorable baby sister." Stefan said laughing for the first time that summer.

"Oh stop laughing Stefan you're scarred of me to. So shut it. Now if you will excuse me I have to go find my car. If it was harmed in any way shape or form I might have to murder someone." Evelyne said glaring at Klaus then disappearing in an instant. Laughing when she heard Klaus say "How in the bloody hell is she faster than me?"

Still laughing she walked around the building and saw her baby, and instantly stopped laughing. It took her ten minutes to inspect her car to decide it was ok. She was very much like Damon in some ways. Like the fact she was completely obsessive with her car. That is why she normally left it in mystic falls. She knew that it was safe there.

She grabbed her bag of clothes out of the trunk and sped into Gloria's bar, and into the bathroom in the back. Quickly she changed into a pair of black leggings with a long white shirt that had a pink guitar and other instruments on it. She put her boots in the bag and pulled out a pair of pink sneakers. She also pulled on her pink vest to match her pink sneakers. Quickly she put her bag back in her car.

She sensed someone's emotions. Looking up she saw Katherine across the street getting out of a phone booth and getting into a taxi. 'Looks like I'll be expecting to see Damon soon.' She thought as she walked around the bar and entered the front door. Stefan was behind the bar making a drink while Klaus was talking to Gloria.

"Bring me Rebekah." Gloria said as Evelyne looked their way.

"She is kind of busy at the moment." Klaus said. 'Well actually Klaus she is daggered. So she is basically in la la land right now.' Evelyne thought as she walked over to them.

"Well if it isn't the most famous Salvatore of them all." Gloria said standing up from her seat to get a good look at her old best friend from the twenties.

"How are you Gloria? And did you just compare my family to a group of reindeer?" Evelyne joked, giving Gloria a hug.

"I'm doing well; I missed your beautiful voice though. Mine was good in the twenties but yours will always be better." Gloria said making Evelyne roll her eyes.

"Yeah whatever. Stefan what's wrong?" Evelyne says turning around to face her older brother. Seeing him holding a picture.

"What is this?" Stefan said walking up to Klaus.

"You said there were a lot of black holes in your memory of the twenties." Klaus said shrugging it off.

_Flashback 1920_

_Evelyne was sitting at the bar getting a drink while men tried to flirt with her. She would normally flirt with them to, but tonight she wasn't in a mood. Her brother was on a bender. Making her have to hide from any possible vengeful vampires. But just as she was about to take a drink her good friend Gloria appeared at her side._

"_Why hello sweetie. Will you do a sister a favor?" Gloria asked with a pleading look on her face._

"_It depends on what you need me to do." Evelyne said as Gloria shooed all the men away._

"_There is an old vampire here." Gloria said looking at her._

"_Actually there are two plus my idiotic brother. The two are originals don't mess with them. But the brother of mine that's here is the ripper one. Stay clear of him. I don't need to lose a friend." Evelyne said taking a drink._

"_How did you know there were three other vampires here when I a witch only found one?" Gloria said looking at her friend shocked._

"_Because honey, I know them all. Now don't you have to sing?" She said pushing her friend to the stage. Giving her a do as you are told look._

"_Hello Bekah." Evelyne said speeding in front of a beautiful blonde by the other bar. Making the blonde gasp._

"_Evelyne what are you doing here? I've missed you so much." Rebekah said pulling her into a hug._

"_I have missed you as well. Now tell me where your brother is, so I can murder him for daggering my love." Evelyne said pulling away from her friend._

"_You know you can't kill him. But you can try." Rebekah laughed at her friend, earning a glare from Evelyne. "Sorry. And here he comes so I don't have to tell you where he is."_

"_Bekah where have you been?" Klaus said walking up to his sister not realizing who she was talking to._

"_Sorry Nik but you are about to be in pain and it is your own fault." Rebekah said as Evelyne had him pinned to a wall in the back hallway._

"_Well hello Evelyne. Still mad that I daggered my brother." Evelyne growled, "I will take that as a yes." Klaus said knowing he couldn't get out of the young female vampires grip._

_End of Flashback_

As Evelyne came out of her memory she realized that they were now at a warehouse. She must have really been out of it.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan said looking into a coffin.

"Don't tell her that." Evelyne said stepping forward to get a look at her friend's daggered body.

"Her temper is worse than mine." Klaus said taking the dagger out of his sister. "Come on Bekah anytime now."

"How do you know Klaus?" Stefan said looking at his little sister.

"Let's just say I know a lot of people Stefan. A lot of powerful people." Evelyne said looking over at a coffin, with a sad look in her eyes.

"She is just being dramatic." Klaus said still trying to wake Rebekah. "When she wakes up tell her to meet us a Gloria bar. Then offer up your blood and let her drain you." Klaus added compelling a man who had let them in.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Evelyne said walking out of the building and hiding until she saw Klaus and Stefan walk out and head in the direction of Stefan's old apartment. She then went back inside the man was just watching the coffin that Bekah was in.

Evelyne walked over to the coffin she had looked at earlier and opened the lid and looked inside. Inside of it was the man who she loved. But she knew she couldn't un-dagger him. She would have her heart ripped from her chest as soon as she did. Klaus would not be happy. So she just brushed the hair on his forehead a little then tried to feel any emotion coming from his body. But there were only the emotions he had felt as he pushed her away to safety as Klaus daggered him. At the feeling of his emotions a single tear fell down her face.

Closing the coffin lid she walked out the door of the warehouse and headed back to Gloria's bar. When she walked in she saw Damon and Gloria talking. But as soon as she walked through the door Gloria looked up and saw the sadness in her eyes. Damon looked to see what Gloria was looking at smiled at his sister and had her in a hug in an instant.

"Your ok. You had me scarred to death that you wouldn't get to Klaus in time." Damon said squeezing her.

"Can you let me go so I can tell you what happened?" Evelyne asked. Shocked that she had asked Damon let her go.

"Ok who are you and what have you done to my sister. You just asked me to let you go instead of told me to?" Damon said look at her.

"I almost didn't get to Klaus in time Damon. It's time you know the truth about how I am so strong and so much faster." Damon looked into her eyes afraid, "When we were human I could always understand people's emotions so perfectly. But I couldn't be around a lot of people. It's because I was an empath. And when I was turned into a vampire it strengthened. I learned how to channel others emotions to help me. But when I got bit. I became too weak to block emotions. Causing the venom to spread faster." Evelyne said looking at her brother feeling his shock. Then added, "I know you're shocked. You are the third person I have told this. Gloria is the second and I can't tell you who the first was."

"Wow sis. How come I'm not whatever you are? Or even Stefan for that matter?" Damon asked.

"Because mom was one and when she died after giving birth to me a witch friend of hers discovered that an empath's youngest child would inherit the power. It has to do with a spell cast on our mother's family." Evelyne explained what she had been told when she was young by the witch.

"Ok. I have to go." Damon looking at his phone. Before he left he kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

After he left Gloria gave her a glass of bourbon. 'She knows me so well.' She thought. They sat in silence as Gloria tended to her customers. They stayed like that until Klaus and Stefan got back. Stefan just giving her a look, as Klaus and him sat down at the bar on either side of her.

"So sweetheart how was your walk?" Klaus asked taking a glass from Gloria.

"It was fine." Evelyne replied finishing her drink and grabbing the bottle and pouring another drink.

"Oh really. How come you hid until we left and went back inside then? Hmm." Klaus said looking at her while she just looked at her drink.

"Leave the girl alone Klaus. She didn't do anything." Gloria said handing Stefan his glass.

"I need some air." Evelyne said getting up and taking the bottle with her, and walking out the door. She saw Damon stepping inside. 'Oh this is going to be good.' So she sat on top of a car and started drinking out of the bottle.

A few minutes later Damon had stepped out the door of the bar, and Stefan had him pinned to a car. They were arguing she didn't pay attention to what they were saying until Stefan said something about Elena almost getting seen by Klaus. She was suddenly right by them making them jump about a foot in the air.

"What do you mean Elena almost got seen by Klaus?" Evelyne growled out. Looking at her brothers, like she was ready to kill them for not telling her.

"Um please don't rip my head off. But I left Elena at Stefan's old apartment and came here and Klaus and Stefan showed up there. Please don't murder me." Damon admitted looking scarred shitless.

"I'm not going to murder you. But you are stupid. Not to mention I can feel your fear. I'm going to go keep Klaus inside. Care to join me." Evelyne said walking inside as Elena came into sight. But Stefan and Damon kept arguing.

Once inside she went to Gloria and pulled out her phone and typed a warning about Damon coming in and showed her friend. They nodded at each other as Damon came in and sat next to Klaus.

"I see they've opened the doors to the rift raft now." Klaus said looking straight ahead.

"Oh honey I've been called worse." Damon said looking forward making Klaus smirk. Evelyne could feel he was plotting something out in his head. Klaus hadn't noticed her come in or talk to Gloria.

A few seconds later Klaus was playing with a drink umbrella as he said, "You don't give up do you?"

"Give me my brother back; you'll never have to see me again." Damon said semi smirking.

"Well I'm torn you see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die. Now how many freebies did I really sign up for, and clearly you want to die or otherwise you wouldn't be here. So." Klaus said making a face.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon said smirking looking at Klaus. Not two seconds after the words left his mouth Klaus had him by his throat. Holding him half a foot off the ground.

"Oh what was that? I'm a little boozy. You'll have to forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus said stabbing him with the drink umbrella. He did it a few times.

"You want a partner in crime. Forget Stefan I'm so much more fun." Damon got out. Klaus looked as if he was thinking for a second then threw him into a table. Klaus walked up to a fallen chair and broke a leg off of it and walked towards Damon.

"You won't be any fun once you're dead." Klaus said raising the stake as Gloria cast a spell once looking at my face causing it to catch fire. Klaus threw it away from him. Saying "Really?"

"Not in my bar take it outside." Gloria said pointing to the door.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. Once I'm done with him he won't want to go back." Klaus said pushing down on Damon's chest then getting up and walking to his drink. Once Damon was up and walked out of the bar Evelyne couldn't hold in her anger anymore. She knew that Gloria would let her beat Klaus up just because of what she almost saw him do to her brother.

"Don't touch my brother Klaus. Ever again. Next I will stop the fight and you will no longer exist to this world." Evelyne growled stepping towards Klaus. As the words left her mouth Klaus turned to look at her and saw the power in her eyes. He could see that she had the servants of nature on her side. That alone made him look down afraid of the young vampire.

Stefan entered the bar a second later. Seeing his sister's stance and Klaus's bowed head made him stop in his tracks. He continued over to them a second later not going by his sister.

An hour later Stefan and Evelyne were waiting just outside the door of the warehouse waiting for Klaus to say they could go in. 'What could Rebekah have that Klaus needed to contact the original witch?' Evelyne asked herself in her head. She heard Klaus say for Stefan to enter the area where they were at. She waited until Klaus gave Stefan back his memories before she stepped in unnoticed.

Evelyne looked at Rebekah and saw something was missing from her neck. Suddenly Evelyne remember Rebekah's necklace and then she remembered Stefan giving her a jewelry box with the necklace in it, and Elena wearing it when she opened the door to the boarding house. Evelyne gasped as she came out of the memory as Klaus yelled about finding where the necklace was.

Stefan turned to his sister to see the look on her face. He was suddenly by her side. Looking down at her, with eyes full of worry and question. After Rebekah threw her coffin around. She turned and gasped at the sight of her best friend. Klaus turned to see what his sister was looking at.

"Hello Bekah." Evelyne said quietly waving at her best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget I love to read/hear other people's opinions on what I write. It helps me improve my writing.**


	5. 3x04

**A/N: You get to find out some stuff in this chapter about Evelyne and her secrets. She has a lot by the way. I made up a lot about this story so it could sort of fit with the Vampire Diaries. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Since Rebekah was new to the 21st century she was trying on clothes in a dressing room while Klaus and Stefan drank wine. Evelyne was sitting on a table kicking her feet like a little kid with boredom, when Rebekah came out in a dress that ended just before mid-thigh.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah complained.

"There isn't." Klaus said taking another drink.

"So women in the 21st century walk around dressed like prostitutes. And what is this music?" Rebekah said.

"It's dance music. And not all women dress like that. Look at me for example." Evelyne said standing up pointing at her outfit. She wore a simple black skirt that ended just after her mid-thigh, and a t-shirt that said 'I will dance till I drop', with three inch white heels. To top it off she wore her white leather jacket.

"People dance to this? How?" Rebekah said while nodding to the outfit as Evelyne sat back down.

"You do not want to know if you think women in this century dress like prostitutes." Stefan said simply taking another drink.

"Evelyne can you tell me how people dance to this?" Rebekah said gesturing to the music.

"Sorry but what Stefan said is true. And if you want clothes you will actually wear they are over on those racks. I have to go somewhere." Evelyne said jumping up and walking out the door.

Once she was outside she saw Katherine. She gave her a simple wave then nodded her head. So Evelyne focused on Katherine with her power and found her thoughts. 'I need to talk to Stefan.' I just nodded my head and walked to the shop window. When only Stefan was looking out it she signaled for him to leave the building and come outside. Once he was outside she pointed to Katherine and walked away.

Heading to see Gloria Evelyne thought about the necklace. She was so lost in her thought she hadn't realized she was at the bar until she saw the sign. Shaking herself from her thoughts she walked into the bar to see Gloria setting up candles for when Klaus got there. They were going to look for the necklace.

"Can you help me out by setting up some candles and lighting them over here?" Gloria asked pointing to a box of candles and a table.

"Sure thing, Gloria." Evelyne said grabbing the box just as Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan entered the bar.

"Let's get to work shall we." Klaus said as soon as the candles where in place along with Gloria. After about two hours they still had nothing.

"I can't find anything. I have nothing to go from." Gloria finally said.

"Use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah said jumping up and walking over to Gloria to sit on the table next to her. Gloria went into a trance after a few seconds and came back. But she didn't look at anyone but Evelyne.

"I sensed something but it was calling for you. Let me try and use you to find it." Gloria said holding her hand out to her friend.

"Why would something that could help us find the necklace be calling for me?" Evelyne asked getting up and walking over to Gloria and handing over her hand.

"I don't know but I am going to use the both of you. Your power might strengthen mine." Gloria said as she divided back into the spell. As she did so Evelyne felt a sudden pull and then a burn on her neck. And as suddenly as it was there it was gone.

"I found it, well sort of. There was a girl and her friends. But then I felt another connection almost as strong if not stronger." Gloria said.

"Well it is going to be a dead girl and her dead friends if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah said but as soon as the words left her mouth she caught onto the rest of what Gloria had said. "What do you mean another connection almost as strong if not stronger?"

"Why don't we have our friend Evelyne answer us that question." Gloria said looking at her friend, then adding only to her, "What happened to you when I did the spell?" Everyone looked at her with their eyebrows raised.

"I felt a sudden pull and then a burning sensation on my neck. But as soon as you were done with the spell it went away." Evelyne explained.

"Who gave you that necklace Evelyne?" Gloria asked pointing at the necklace no one had seemed to notice until then.

"You are wearing one of the necklaces from Anayana's hut." Rebekah noticed finally placing it. It looked similar to hers but it was covered in almost ribbon like shapes without any pearls.

"Did my brother give that to you?" Klaus asked shocked. As it was given to his brother for protection.

"Wait a minute why would your brother give my little sister something?" Stefan asked standing up looking at his sister. At this Klaus just smirked at Evelyne.

"You never told your dear brothers of your lover." Klaus said smirking as Stefan looked like he was ready to kill.

"That's enough, you're hashing my juju." Gloria said. Everyone left except for Evelyne who knew her brother would bombard her with questions.

"I will get back to that necklace in a second. But first I want to know why you didn't tell me about your lover being an original." Gloria said looking at Evelyne.

"I know you only want to find the original witches necklace so you can become more powerful Gloria." Evelyne said standing up and looking at her friends shocked face at having been caught. "But know this. I won't tell on you. As long as you tell me what is so important about my necklace."

"You're a very smart girl. Being an empath suits you well. Your necklace belonged to a powerful empath back in the day. She stored her power in it. The funny part is you haven't even tapped into it. But you don't have to do you. After all you are her descendant." Gloria said nodding at the necklace.

"Thank you Gloria. Now I must leave before anyone gets suspicious." Evelyne said walking out of the building with a nod. She ended up walking back to the warehouse. She had left her car there just to be safe. She walked over to the coffin that held her love in it and opened it.

She took off her necklace and placed it in his cold hand. Smiling she walked to her car. She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and wrote a note. She walked back to the coffin and placed the note in his pocket. She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead then closed the coffin. Then she got in her car and drove to Gloria's just in time to hear her brother.

She sped into the bar and grabbed a knife and stuck it into Gloria's neck, just as Katherine walked in. She got Stefan up nodded her head at the body and walked out the door and got in her car, and drove back to Mystic Falls.

A couple hours later Evelyne arrives in Mystic Falls. She sees Elena talking to a witch; she can only assume its Bonnie. But once Bonnie gives her the necklace she disappears. 'How did she beat me here?' Evelyne screams at herself in her head. As she tries to figure that out she sees the real Elena talking to a blonde baby vampire. She gets out of the car as a man walks to a car and the young vampire follows to talk to him.

"Hey Elena. Who's that?" Evelyne asked as she walked up to the human.

"Oh hi, Evelyne. That's Caroline. What are you doing here I thought you were following Stefan and Klaus around, to protect your big brother. By the way isn't that supposed to be the other way around?" Elena said looking at her then back to Caroline.

"Haven't you ever heard that the Salvatore's are a strange bunch?" Evelyne said then added, "So that's the person my big brother keeps calling vampire Barbie. I mean why? She is definitely prettier then Barbie." She tried to joke.

"You truly are Damon's sister." Elena said watching Caroline trying to hide what happened with Damon from his sister.

"Ok what did my brother Damon do this time? Huh, did he try to kill someone you or one of your friends care about? If he did I will break his neck for you." Evelyne said threateningly.

"Do your brothers tell you everything that goes on in their lives or are you just a really good guesser?" Elena asked looking at her with shock.

"Basically. You think that Stefan only tells his diary how he feels. Sometimes he wants to get stuff out that he can't put in the diary because Damon will read it. So he tells me. And I am basically Damon's diary. He isn't one for writing down his feelings." Evelyne said thinking about all the stuff she knew that nobody else knew about her brothers. But then she heard something that the man said.

"You're a vampire, sweetheart, I don't think you'll ever be OK again," Caroline's dad said getting in his car and driving away.

"And I thought my dad was a bastard. But your dad is a close call." Evelyne said showing up at Caroline's side suddenly, making her jump.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked jumping away from the other vampire.

"Oh sorry. We haven't met before but I know a ton about you. I'm Stefan and Damon's baby sister. I know you have never heard of me, get that a lot." Evelyne said holding her hand out to Caroline as Elena walked up to them.

"Wow Elena said something about you. But wow you're really pretty. Are you sure you're related to Stefan and Damon Salvatore." Caroline joked taking the older girls hand.

"Yes I'm sure. And thank you for calling me pretty. I'm probably going to get that a lot since I'm going to go to high school here. This is only the fifth time I've gone to high school." Evelyne said smiling at the girls standing by her.

"Oh you're going to go to school here? That's great. Even though I just met you." Caroline said smiling at her.

"Yeah I know. But hand me your phones so I can put my number in your phones incase my brother is being ridiculous." Evelyne said holding her hand out and taking their phones with speed and putting her number in it and memorizing theirs. "I have to but see yeah."

Then Evelyne speed back to her car and drove to the boarding house. It was empty; there was no Damon in site. But there was a familiar smell by the door. 'Katherine and my brother have gone on a road trip. Just great.' Evelyne thought as she took her stuff to her room and went to bed.


	6. 3x05

**A/N: Here is the next one. Hope you like it. I havent written the next chapter yet but i will have it done and post it next weekend.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Evelyne was walking around the boarding house in her pajamas when her phone rang. It was Caroline asking her to join in on senior prank night. She decided to just for the heck of it. She knew she would have to do normal stuff like that so people wouldn't get suspicious.

She arrived on foot at the school ten minutes later. She listened in on the classrooms and decided to sneak into the room Caroline and Elena were in. when she got there the floor was covered in mouse traps and there were the three girls plus two teenage boys she hadn't met yet.

"Wow so this is what a senior prank night is." Evelyne said walking around the mouse traps to the desk.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked looking at her.

"Now I am shocked you don't know about me. The witches like to pass that information about me from generation to generation. But oh well. I'm Evelyne Salvatore at your service." Evelyne joked as she bowed making Elena and Caroline laugh.

"Wait Salvatore? As in Stefan and Damon?" Bonnie asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yup, I'm the baby Salvatore sibling. My brothers don't talk about me much. And I like it that way. But the old witches and new witches actually like me, unlike my brother Damon. I'm nicer then my brother, but I'm also a lot more dangerous." Evelyne said holding out her hand to Bonnie, letting her know she could trust her.

When their hands touched bonnie could feel and see flashes of Evelyne's history with her family. But Evelyne could feel all of Bonnie's emotions just flowing through her.

"I can trust you. You have protected my family even though you never had to like Damon had. Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked looking at her. Everyone watched them in shock at how easy Bonnie trusted a vampire.

"Emily was my friend. She helped me with my gift when I was human. That's all I should need to say." Evelyne said smiling at the young witch.

"Ok let's get to pranking. We have a lot of work to do." Caroline said snapping her fingers. Everyone laughed at the young impatient vampire.

"Elena, where are you going?" Bonnie asked her friend who was now walking out the door.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. Making memory's remember." She said grabbing glue and walking out of the room.

"Well I'm going to find the gym and see if people need help in there. I can hear people talking." Evelyne said waving at everyone as she walked out of the door. As she was walking she heard Klaus. 'Klaus what is he doing here. He is not supposed to be here.' Evelyne thought as she speed to the sound of his voice. He was in the gym.

She walks in as Klaus compels a girl to hold her leg up and if she drops it her boyfriend is to beat her to death.

"Ah Evelyne so good to see you. Why did you leave so quickly. Was it because you knew of Elena still being alive." Evelyne didn't move from her spot just in the gym. "I will take that as a yes. Because your brothers tell you everything, don't they. Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus said sounding almost angry.

"Klaus. You never asked me about anything involving hybrids or the curse. So I didn't have a thing to do with it." Evelyne said to him, only making him angry that she knew and didn't tell him. Out of his angry he speed up to her and she gasps at his closeness.

"Well your right. But let's see how your brother feels when his little sister is hurt." Klaus said grabbing her head and snapping her neck, making her whole world go dark. The last thing she could do before he snapped her neck was feel that he truly didn't want to hurt her. He cared about her.

Page break

When Evelyne came to she was in a hallway lying next to Rebekah who was playing with her hair as she was out.

"What happened?" Evelyne asked groggily.

"Nik snapped your neck. Stefan came in a second after he looked ready to kill but stopped himself for your protection. Klaus tried to turn Tyler into a hybrid. Your brother has to feed on the doppelgänger when the countdown clock ends if the Bennet witch doesn't find out how to save his hybrids. And that wench Katherine has my necklace." Rebekah explained still playing with Evelyne's hair.

"The original witch made it so that if Klaus ever did break his hybrid curse, he wouldn't be able to make any more hybrids. Due to him needing the doppelganger's blood. It completed his hybrid transition curse so it would have to complete other hybrids transition as well. Don't you people think of this commonsense stuff?" Evelyne said as she sat up rubbing her neck making Rebekah stop playing with her hair.

"How would you know that? You weren't alive a thousand years ago when the original witch cast the spell." Rebekah asked her friend shocked.

"I may not be a thousand years old, but I have had my fair share of run in's with witches." Evelyne said standing up and looking throughout the hallway.

"Why and how would a witch share stuff that only the original witch would know?" Rebekah said standing up behind her friend.

"The witch found me—"

_Flashback1953_

_ Evelyne was walking down the street; she had just gotten done feeding and was headed to her apartment. About twenty feet down the street at an apartment stepped out a woman in her mid-thirty's. She wouldn't have questioned the woman had she not looked directly at Evelyne and pointed to her door._

_ When Evelyne realized the woman wanted to talk to her Evelyne walked a little faster until she got to the woman. The woman looked her up and down and nodded as if accepting her._

_ "Come in Miss Salvatore." The woman said stepping back in her house and opening the door for Evelyne to walk through, and past the threshold. _

_ "How do you know who I am? Who are you?" Evelyne asked as the woman motioned for her to take her coat off. Evelyne did as the woman had asked and handed over her coat. And following the woman into a small kitchen after her coat had been hung up._

_ "I am a witch. I have been asked by an old witch to communicate with you for her. She showed me a vision of you when you were human and vampire. As so I would not be frightened by you. Please sit. She has just arrived." The witch said motioning to a chair by a table._

_ "How old is this witch? And why would I be of any interest to her?" Evelyne asked taking the seat._

_ "She says she is the original witch. She was the mother of the original family. You know stories of her, from your friends and lover. As they are originals." The witch said looking at her still trying to figure her out._

_ "Yes she was the one who created vampires and cursed the original hybrid. But why would she want to talk to me?" Evelyn asked again._

_ "She wants to know why you haven't set your love free. Why haven't you set your best friend free?" The witch asked looking off into space._

_ "I might be as strong as Klaus at points. But I don't want to have to run from him forever." Evelyne said shaking her head._

_ "Alright, she understands. She wants me to tell you that it is possible for Klaus to break the hybrid curse. Katherine had a child when she was human. A doppelganger will be born in the next fifty years. Klaus will need her blood to make hybrids. But with the doppelganger dead he wouldn't be able to do so. That is all." The witch said standing up and leading Evelyne to the door._

Present time

"But she never told why exactly she wanted me to know. But I decided to keep the information to myself. I thought the doppelganger would have a child and be in her twenties when she was sacrificed. Not seventeen." Evelyne said looking at Rebekah.

"I'm not telling my brother this information either. Because you are right, it is commonsense. Now I have to go wait with a blonde baby vampire and a possible future hybrid." Rebekah said walking away.

Evelyne listened all around her and could hear Klaus coming into her hearing distance. Then she heard Elena running down a hallway. She heard Stefan going into the cafeteria and break something.

Hearing Stefan she booked it for her older brother. She knew he was compelled, but she had to help him. He loved Elena so she knew he didn't want to hurt her. Even if he was compelled to do so. So she broke out into a vampiric run.

She entered the room just as Elena screamed. Klaus had heard the door enter and looked away from the ripper and his girlfriend. His eyes locked onto Evelyne as sprinted at vampire speed and threw Stefan away from Elena.

"You really need to learn some commonsense about witchcraft." Evelyne said looking at Klaus while checking Elena's pulse.

"What are you talking about? The doppelganger needs to be dead." Klaus said just looking at Evelyne.

"But she was dead Klaus. What is needed to make one is needed to make all." Evelyne said looking down at Elena. Letting her words sink in Klaus's head.

"Her blood is needed to make my hybrids. The original witch truly did hate me." Klaus said walking over to the girls and picking up Elena and vamp speeding away. Stefan following right after them.

"The original witch is going to murder me." Evelyne said walking home.

* * *

**A/N: So Evelyne knows a lot of stuff. And the witch she talked to in this chapter wasn't the only witch Esther used too contact her. So tell me what you thought. Spoiler for later chapters Evelyne knows more about natures balance than esther does.**


	7. 3x06

**A/N: Hello how are you? Here is the next chapter. Really hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Evelyne woke up in her bed to a killer head ache. She had drank half a bottle of Damon's Bourbon to try block out what had happened the previse night. Her head was pounding because she had a slight hangover that went away as she sat up. 'Thank you, vampirism.' Evelyne thought getting out of her bed and walking to her bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Gah," Evelyne squeaked jumping away from her appearance. Her hair was a tangled mess and she had makeup smeared across her face, and to top it off dried blood down her chin. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of white jeans and black tank top. To top it off her wore silver colored three inch heels and her white leather jacket. Her hair was down and in natural wavy curls.

By the time she opened her bedroom door her hangover was completely gone. It was a good thing to, because as she walked towards the stairs she could her music blaring and could smell blood. She met Damon at the top of the stairs and together they stepped over bodies and walked towards Stefan.

"Hey the two brunets owe us a new Persian rug." Evelyne said pointing between her and Damon, as Stefan took a bite from a girl's wrist.

"You mean us as in all of us. Because I live here too you know." Stefan said wiping his mouth. Then adding "Ooh, would you like a spin?" Holding up the spinner.

Evelyne ignored them for a moment and sped to the basement and got a blood bag and downed it. She was back in the living room in time to see Rebekah walking in the front door.

"Where is Stefan? Or more preferably Evelyne?" Rebekah said walking into the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon said as she walked right past him.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here." She said walking towards my brother.

"Oh I'm sorry your tone implies I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan said looking at her making her frown.

"Your Klaus's sister?" Damon said walking a little closer to them.

"Rebekah, pleasure I'm sure. Which room is mine?" Rebekah said the first part to Damon and the second to Stefan.

"You're not staying here." Stefan said smiling. Causing Rebekah to look between Evelyne's brothers.

"Rude, both of you. I'll see to it myself." She said waling up the stairs.

"Well I guess she is staying here." Stefan said going back to his game as Damon walked away.

Evelyne sped in front of Rebekah who was upstairs headed in the direction of her room. Her friend had not expected her to appear in front of her and stepped back.

"Don't touch anything in my room, unless you want to lose a hand Rebekah. You know how I get about my stuff." Evelyne said walking away from her friend and to her room. Rebekah following her but stopping at the door because she couldn't get in.

"How come I can't enter your room? It's almost as if it's a different house." Rebekah asked shocked at her sudden halt.

"I have had many witch friends over the years Bekah. One of the Bennett's spelled my room so I have to invite other vampires in. I can enter this house without an invitation." Evelyne explained while grabbing her bag for her first day of school.

"Where are you going?" Bekah asked looking at her friend.

"School. You can have the room two doors down from mine. The one in between is all my old stuff so, don't touch that." Evelyne said walking out of her room and sped to her car to head to school.

Upon her arrival to school loads of people stare at her and gawk as if she can't see them doing it. She just ignores them and walks straight into the school. By the time she has all the stuff she needs and a locker with her stuff put into it she can hear Stefan threatening Alaric. Evelyne looked around and saw that no one was around her or in the hall so she vamp sped to Stefan. Ripping him off Alaric and pinning him to a locker with her hand around his neck.

"Elena and Mr. Saltzman please get to class I need to have a little chat with my big brother." Evelyne said tightening her grip a little with every other word she said. Even though they were astonished at the young Salvatore girl's strength, they listened to her not wanting her to use her strength on them.

"Let me go." Stefan said trying and failing to remove her hand from his neck.

"Um, I don't think so. How about you don't go attacking teachers and your now ex-girlfriend. Because it is your job to protect Elena, and ensure no harm comes to her. Now be a good boy and get to class." Evelyne said dropping her brother and walking to her first class.

The day went on with her being asked repeatedly if she was one of the founding families. Or was she related to Stefan Salvatore. Why did you just move here now and not when your brother moved here. So her day was just basically boring. She had seen Rebekah throughout the day, but decided to avoid her friend. She really didn't want to make her friends first ever day of school to easy. So she just let her find it out on her own.

At the end of the day Evelyne decided to sit on the bleachers and look around. She could see Tyler compel his football coach. The boy didn't even try to hide the fact he was doing it. Then he got yelled at or scolded by his girlfriend. She thought that part was kind of cool of Caroline. She could see Rebekah impressing the cheerleaders with her gymnastic skills. That she learned from Evelyne. Evelyne could see how pissed Caroline got at Rebekah. She could see Elena and Stefan arguing. See Stefan being an idiot, no shock there. Evelyne decided she might actually like high school, well aside from her brother that is. 'Seriously who calls their ex-girlfriend a human blood bag'?

Evelyne decides to ditch trying to talk to anyone about school and heads straight home. With her car parked in the garage she heads up to her room and finds Damon just staring at her doorway, like 'what the f*ck', because he can't get in. she just laughs at him and walks into her room with him giving her a glare.

"Ok what is with the doorway? Sometimes it lets me in, and other times it throws me at the other wall." Damon asked still looking at the door frame.

"Remember Miss Sheila the witch. She spelled my door for me when she was a young witch. So ha-ha." Evelyne said putting her bag on her bed then turning to face her brother. "Now where is my book?"

"This all over your, silly little book. Fine here it is." Damon said tossing the book in the room and Evelyne catching it and putting it on her bookshelf. Then he stepped inside the room.

"Ok what do you want? I have homework that will only take about five seconds, but I still want to pretend I'm normal-ish." Evelyne said sitting on her huge bed and empting the contents of her bag.

"How was school? I got a call from your history teacher saying you saved his life from ripper Stefan. He said thank you for the by the way." Damon said nonchalantly walking around her room looking at her book shelf.

"School was good except for Stefan thinking he is stronger than I am. I mean seriously if I was stronger than you guys as a human, I am obviously stronger than you as a vampire. You can tell Alaric he is welcome and that it was nothing." Evelyne said writing at vampire speed and finishing her homework in about two point five seconds.

"You did your homework faster than you thought you were going to. Now do you want to help take Stefan out and get him on a detox?" Damon asked picking up a book and giving her a really look.

"Sure I am bored. Tell me when and where to meet you guys. I have a feeling this will happen tonight at the bonfire. So I need to change, school has a smell and I don't want to wear it forever." Evelyne said walking Damon to her bedroom door and pushing him out of it.

"Ok see you at the school in history classroom, before the bonfire." Damon said as he got up and walked to his room

With him gone she took her shower and put on her black skinny jeans and a graphic-t. She wore the same shoes from earlier that day with her white jacket. She braided her hair from her bangs on either side and met in the back and continued to braid the rest of her hair. She decided she would vamp speed it this time. So she sped to the school but walked to the history room. She found Damon, Elena, Caroline and Alaric already in the room.

"Good you're here. If he can't take Stefan out, it is your job. So you get to beat the crap out of our brother. You are so lucky. Now does everyone get the plan?" Damon said asking everyone as Tyler walked in. He was talking how this wasn't in Klaus's best interest and stuff. Damon and Evelyne shared a look and Evelyne just nodded. As Damon stabbed him with a weapon.

"What the hell Damon?" Caroline cried out as she went to her boyfriend's side.

"He is sired. It's rare but it would be more likely in hybrids due to the whole alpha male thing." Evelyne said answering before Damon could.

"What does that mean?" someone asked as Evelyne and Damon just looked at Tyler.

"He will look for Klaus's approval." Evelyne said walking out of the room.

Evelyne showed up at the bonfire with everyone else not long after her. She was drinking when Rebekah got there. Her friend saw her and went to her.

"Your brother is so annoying. What happened to Stefan?" Rebekah complained, causing Evelyne to laugh.

"He is Stefan it's his job. It's the way he is. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go do something. Something is wrong." Evelyne said walking away towards the woods. She could feel someone's emotions but she couldn't sense life. Vampire or human.

As she walked she could feel the emotions as if the person was not in control anymore. She turned around and she could see the bonfire still. Damon was fake flirting with Rebekah. But that was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

When she woke up again she was in the woods not far from a parking lot. She was covered in some type of liquid. But she was still groggy. When she fully came to she could smell that it was gasoline. Rolling over to face the parking lot she could see that the gas lead to a car. That Elena was getting into. Then couldn't get out of.

Evelyne felt the emotions again and looked in the direction they had come from and nothing was there, but a floating lit cigarette. Before she could comprehend what was happening she was on fire, with the flames engulfing the car as well. She used the emotions coming from know where and everywhere at the same time to try and heal herself. She was too weak to put the flames out with her being covered in gasoline.

In the parking lot they had just gotten them out of the car, when Stefan heard his sister cry out in pain. He looked up to see her body engulfed in flames. "Evelyne." Was all he got out before he went into blackness.

Damon had seen Stefan look up and had heard him say his sister's name. Along with Elena and Alaric he looked and saw his sister burning. Before anyone knew what was happening the flames disappeared.

Evelyne felt the flames disappear bring her relief. She felt herself healing slowly. She could hear a female voice telling her she was never supposed to be hurt. And that she would have the protection of the witches. Before she met blackness yet again.

The next time Evelyne woke up she was in her bed. With the gasoline dried on her clothes. She still has burn marks on her skin. She looks around her room and sees no one there. But at the same time she can feel someone watching her. She shrugs it off and grabbed her pajamas and took and quick shower and changed her clothes. She went down stairs and saw Elena stab Stefan saying something about something making her strong. But Evelyne really didn't listen she just walked down and got a blood bag and downed it. She kept doing that until she wasn't sore any more. Even though she was still burnt on the parts of her skin that had been directly exposed.

She walked back upstairs to see Damon picking up after Stefan. She can feel emotions again coming from nowhere again. Evelyne shakes her head and tells Damon that she is ok and heads back upstairs to her bed. She falls asleep instantly.

But unknown to her, there is a young man sitting in the chair next to her bed. He is dressed in thirty's fashion. Blonde hair and green eyes.

"I will always protect you." The mysterious man says watching her.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Who do you think the guy is? Hint they are not related by human family. The next chapter you will find out who he is. But i will tell you this. He is dead(Obviously). He is a younger vampire than Evelyne. He Knows/knew Kol. He is special to Evelyne. That is all I'm giving you. But you can take a guess. If you get it right on who he is (minus his name) I will mention you in the author note so you know you are right. There will be a flashback in the next chapter(Kol will be in it). Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I truly appreciate your thoughts on the story. Don't forget i might take into consideration ideas for flashbacks (I need some ideas for them). Thank you for reading.**


	8. 3x07

**A/N: Here is episode seven. **

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I only Own Evelyne and other characters I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Flashback 1875

Evelyne Salvatore walked the streets of London. It was ten years since she had become a vampire. She had stayed with her brother Damon for about two years as she learned to control blood lust, and learn how to not use her vampire strength and speed. She had encountered a couple vampires over the last eight years. Most of them helped her to learn different ways of feeding and finding people to feed on.

She had been walking for half an hour or so. It was mid-day, people were bustling around. She could feel the people's emotions radiating off them. Most of the people were happy; it made it easier on Evelyne to decide on the people she could feed on or not. Sometimes she fed on animals and sometimes she fed on people. It all depended on the place she was living in. Evelyne stopped walking when she felt someone watching her; she looked around but saw no one. She continued walking, but she still felt someone watching her.

Evelyne slipped into an alley way that led to a shop that sold jewelry and dresses. But she still felt a person watching her. She turned around but no one was there. But when she turned back around she bumped into a young man who smirked at her. She immediately noticed he didn't have a heartbeat, meaning that he was a vampire.

"Hello darling." The man said cocking his head to the side.

"Um hello, if you could excuse me." Evelyne said trying to step around him, but he only followed and stepped in front of her again.

"How old are you?" He asked looking straight at her.

"17 now please get out of my way." Evelyne said getting annoyed.

"Not how old you were as a human darling. How long have you been a vampire?" He asked looking directly in her eyes as if trying to compel her.

"One you can't compel me, I couldn't even be compelled as a human. Two I was turned ten years ago. Three who are you? I'm Evelyne S." Evelyne said looking at his shocked expression, as she crossed her arms knowing she would have to answer him because he was obviously older than her.

"Lovely to meet Evelyne, I'm Kol Mikealson. What is you last name?" Kol asked smirking at her.

"Salvatore, now stop smirking." Evelyne said glaring at him.

"Darling I'm older than you, don't try to boss me around. I could snap you like a twig." Kol said looking like he would.

"I might be a baby vampire, but I'm a lot stronger than most vampires a hundred years older than me." Evelyne said grabbing him and pinning him to the wall next to them.

"I. Give." Kol said gasping for unneeded breath. Shocked at Evelyne's strength.

"How old are you?" Evelyne asked letting him go and stepping back.

"I am from the first generation of vampires, me and my siblings. Now where was it you were headed? I think I would like to accompany you." Kol said, actually smiling at her while holding out his arm for her to take. Evelyne smiled sweetly and accepted it, and they walked down the alley to the shop talking about the Original family.

End of flashback.

Evelyne woke up to hearing a groan in pain from downstairs. She recognized it as Damon. She sped downstairs to see Stefan walking out of the house and Damon tied to a chair as the curtains open on their own and started burning him. She saw his ring on the floor and picked it up and put it on his hand. She quickly untied him, as she did that she could feel emotions coming from nowhere.

"Thanks for helping me. I hate ghosts." Damon said slowly standing up.

"Ghosts? What do you mean ghosts?" Evelyne said freaking out.

"Strange case of déjà vu. I did the same thing to Mason Lockwood before I killed him." Damon said stretching.

"Oh my god. That's what I have been feeling?" Evelyne said realizing where the emotions from nowhere were coming from.

"Now I'm the one confused. What are you talking about?" Damon said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I have been feeling someone else's emotions. But no one is around me. I have been feeling the emotions of ghosts." Evelyne said starting to pace.

"Is this something new that I should be worried about?" Damon asked.

"Damon, I'm not supposed to feel the emotions of people on the other side. Someone has messed with the veil between worlds. Someone is letting ghosts out of the other side. Someone is messing with nature." Evelyne said looking at her brother with her face a cross between serious and scarred.

"I'll be back." Damon said running and getting his coat and speeding to his car and driving away.

"Gosh darn' it Damon. You just left me with a ghost that has revenge out for you." Evelyne screamed after her brother. After yelling obscene words out the door for twenty minutes Evelyne went upstairs and took a shower and got dressed. Evelyne stepped out of her bathroom in her anti-Damon outfit. It was like his but white and not black.

When Evelyne looked up from straightening her outfit she jumped back in shock. Because standing in front of her was the first person she had ever turned into a vampire. But the problem is, he died in the 30's.

Flashback 1885

"Stop you're going to kill her." Evelyne said pulling the young vampire off the person he was feeding on. He tried to push her away from him but she bared her fangs at him and pinned him to a wall.

"Darling you have a thing with pinning men to a wall by their throats don't you?" Kol asked appearing out of nowhere in the alley way.

"What do you want Kol? I thought you were in Paris." Evelyne said turning her head to look at the handsome young man.

"I was, but then a little birdie told me that my girlfriend had created her first vampire." Kol said stepping closer to the two, then adding to the man pinned to the wall, "Well, what's your name?"

"Alec, my name is Alec." He got out while still fighting Evelyne's death grip.

"Hello Alec. Now sweetheart why don't you just let him kill the girl? It's more fun than learning control for him." Kol said grabbing Evelyne's arm making her release Alec. Who stayed where he was not going after the still bleeding girl. "Oh see you have scared the poor boy into not want her blood."

"No she hasn't. I have had my fill and the girl doesn't deserve to die." Alec said walking over to the girl and giving her enough of his blood to heal her. Then he compelled her to leave. Once she was gone he looked to Evelyne and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't in control a moment ago. I just wanted blood. It had completely slipped my mind that you could feel her pain."

"It is fine now, but don't do it again. Now Kol who told you I turned Alec?" Evelyne said turning to her love while crossing her arms with a serious face.

End of Flashback

"Alec, how is this possible? Your dead, I watched him put a stake through your heart." Evelyne said her eyes slightly watering.

"The young Bennet witch cast a spell to make veiled mater visible. Now the dead is literally walking among the living and undead." Alec said smiling at his maker.

"I've missed you Alec." Evelyne said through her tears and hugged him. He hugged back.

"You must go to the witch house malady. That is where you are needed. You have known many witches in your time and befriended most. You learned spells, you can help make the young witch stronger to cast the spell needed to fix this mess." Alec said pulling back and wiping away Evelyne's tears.

"Yes. I will go there now. Goodbye Alec." Evelyne said walking out the door.

"I'm always watching." He yelled as she walked out of the house.

Evelyne got to the witch house using her vampire speed. The area was silent all you heard was the rustling of leaves in the wind. No one was in the house that was alive. But there was someone inside. And it was someone she needed to talk to.

Walking slowly into the house Evelyne looked around and saw no one upon entering. When she walked into the next room she saw Sheila Bennett standing there looking at her with a smile.

"Evelyne Salvatore, my favorite. I need to know what happened to you the other night. When you were being burned." Sheila said looking at the vampire proudly.

"Vikki, whoever she is, thought that I was a trader to the witch who was helping her. So she tried to kill me when she tried to kill Elena. So when Bonnie took away her connection the original witch stopped the flames and saved me." Evelyne said looking around the room feeling all of the dead witch's emotions.

"But why did she save you? I know that you are important to us witches. But why are you so special to her?" Sheila asked looking serious.

"I know things even she doesn't know. I have truly died before Sheila. I have been to the other side completely. I have gone farther than any supernatural being has before. I know things that could benefit her and destroy her all at the same time. I have met the true servants of nature before." Evelyne said making the dead witch gasp at her knowledge.

"How is that possible? You are a vampire."

"I was brought back to life. I'm very different." Evelyne said then added, "Your granddaughter needs Elena's necklace. That is the key. Now I need to leave, I am feeling way too many emotions."

Evelyne got to the boarding house just as Caroline came out without the necklace. Making the older vampire frown. She told Caroline to find Anna, she could smell her scent.

Inside Evelyne found Alec sitting on her bed playing with her stuff. "Why are you playing with my stuff?"

"I got bored. Now you need to sleep. Dead people's emotions are stronger than a undead person or a living persons. I will stay with you until I go back to the other side." Alec said standing up and handing her pajamas and pushing her into the bathroom.

When she came out Alec was sitting on the other side of the bed with a book Kol had given her. Evelyne climbed into bed and covered herself up as Alec read the book to her. She fell asleep to his voice knowing her only vampire child would be gone again when she woke up.

Flashback the day Kol was Daggered

"Kol do you want me to rip your arms from your body?" Evelyne growled pushing her boyfriend away from her for the fifth time as she walked down the hall of their apartment.

"You wouldn't do it and you know it. You love me to much darling. That and you would feel my pain, so you wouldn't really do it." Kol said trying to put his arms around her again just as there was a knock as the door.

"You just got save from losing your arms by someone at the door." Evelyne said walking to the door and opening it to reveal Klaus.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of having you here brother?" Kol said sarcastically to his older brother.

"Enough Kol. Mikael has been spotted. You two need to pack, and leave." Klaus said point at Kol and then Evelyne.

"He will not harm us Nik. He only has one weapon and that is meant for you dear brother." Kol said shrugging.

"Well then I am terribly sorry for this." Klaus said grabbing Evelyne and slamming her into the wall, making her grown in pain.

"No don't hurt her." Kol said lunging for his brother, who pulled a dagger out and putting it threw his heart. The last thing Kol saw was Evelyne's pained face. While the last thing Evelyne saw before everything went black were Kols loving eyes facing her almost screaming at her to run.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to get up. I got sick and couldn't eat so i was a little loopy and couldn't write. Then i have been Playing Catch up in school. But i hope you liked this chapter. **


	9. 3x08

**A/N: Here is chapter eight.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Evelyne walked into the opening of the tunnel as she heard Elena and her brother who had just scared Elena. Causing Evelyne to laugh at them. Evelyne had woken up that morning knowing she had lost her first vampire, for the second time. She had also found out one of her best friends was dead. No one even told her, even her brother the one that killed her. They had called or texted her every day and forgot to tell her that one of her friends was staked by her brother. The way she found out was even worse; before Alec disappeared again he woke her just slightly and told her about Lexi. She still hadn't confronted her brother yet. But she wanted to confront both of them, whether they had emotions or not.

She shook her head and continued to the opening in the cave, she was a silent as if she was dead. 'Wait I is dead never mind.' Evelyne thought as she got behind her brother. As soon as she was directly behind him she growled, causing her brother to run into the force field and bounce back, her laugh.

"What the?" Alaric and Elena said turning around to find Damon on the ground glaring at his sister while she fell to the ground laughing.

"What was that for? What have I ever done to you?" Damon said then re thought about it and added, "Ok I take that back. But seriously why?"

"Just because I felt like it." Evelyne said shrugged getting off the ground. And walking straight through the barrier making everyone gasp. "What?"

"You just walked through the barrier." Elena said astonished.

"How come you're allowed to pass the magic barrier and I can't?" Damon pouted looking at his little sister.

"Because I I don't need to see this cave to tell you the story. Or who everyone on the wall is." Evelyne said walking over to Ric taking his camera and taking pictures for him as they talked and got another camera out.

Eventually it was just Alaric and Evelyne in the cave. Taking pictures of the symbols. After a couple minutes of silence Alaric looked at Evelyne and asked "How do you know them? Why are you allowed in here while all other vampires can't?"

"Please don't tell my brother this, or at least until Stefan is more Stefan." Evelyne said looking at Alaric and putting the camera down.

"I will not tell your brothers what you are about to tell me without your permission." Alaric said looking her in the eyes.

"When I was first turned into a vampire I travelled with Damon for about two years. Then I left and travelled alone. I would encounter vampires once or twice a year, some would help me control my feeding more then I already had. Some just teach me different things about being a vampire. My life went like that for about eight more years. In 1875 I met the youngest male original." Evelyne said picking the camera back up and taking pictures, letting the small amount of information sink in.

"So you knew originals before your brother did. How come you can get in here?" Alaric said once it sank in.

"I wear an amulet that allows me and only me to pass through magic barriers. Thus allowing me to enter the cave," Evelyne said taking a breath then continuing "now this you truly can't tell my brothers, but if your drunk and you spill your guts I'll understand. The youngest original wasn't just someone I knew or know. The youngest original is my boyfriend, and I love him." Evelyne finished as Alaric gasped at the last bit.

PAGE BREAK

"Do you know what any of these mean?" Alaric asks as him and Evelyne look at the pictures they took. Damon and Elena had left a few minutes before then.

"Some of it, I can read the names, and one or two of the symbols." Evelyne said looking at one of the symbols unable to find out why it looked so familiar.

"Why do you keep looking at that picture like that?" Alaric said putting a sticky note on a picture.

"It seems so familiar. Like I've seen it somewhere. Like I see it every day." Evelyne said looking at it.

"I don't know it's off on its own. I've only seen it with one other symbol, this one." Alaric said holding up the symbol that looked like the witch necklace design.

"Oh my god. Call bonnie, I think I know what that symbol stands for. It's the symbol on the necklace." Evelyne said eyes wide.

"I think your right. Hey where are you going?" Alaric said looking seeing her heading for the door.

"I need to have a chat with someone." Evelyne said walking out the door.

Evelyne made it to the cellar Stefan was being held in. She heard the chains break and Damon saying they could use a drink. As he walked out the room Stefan just behind him. "I agree brother, we could all use a drink." Evelyne thought crossing her arms as she watched her brother walk out. Causing her to smirk.

PAGE BREAK to whatever bar Stefan and Damon chose to go to

Evelyne stepped into the bar as her brothers got more shots from the bartender.

"That's my point Stefan, you've given up. Now you can sit around and be his little bitch, or you can get mad enough, and you can do something about it." Damon said after taking his shot.

"Damon, he can't be killed." Stefan said looking up from the bar.

"Maybe I can help with that," Mikael said stepping up towards them and looking at them, "the Salvatore boys I presume."

Stefan stepped near him and looked him in the face and said "Mikael." Evelyne stays hidden by the crowd but continues to watch. Mikael asks questions try to get around the compulsion but none of it works. As soon as he puts his hand on Damon's shoulder Evelyne is out of her seat, and in front of him taking his hand away from her brother. Her eyes dark with death, ready to fight.

"Ah young Evelyne, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Mikael said looking at her ignoring her brothers now.

"Hello Mikael, I see you've come to kill stepson." Evelyne said moving to be more in front of her brothers.

"I see you realized what I was going to do to your brother. But you're a better source for information then them. So tell me, where is my son?" Mikael said looking at Evelyne only.

"I don't know where he is, but my brother could get him to come back to mystic falls. I can find a way around Niklaus compulsion, with a little help." Evelyne said not moving an inch.

"That will work. Good day boys. Evelyne may I have a word on my way out?" Mikael said stepping away.

"See you boys outside." Evelyne said to her brothers while she followed the original hunter. Once outside Mikael walked to a tree and looked at her.

"I am sorry for what I did back in the thirties." Mikael started to say but he was soon pinned to a tree by Evelyne with her vamp face on.

"If anything and I mean anything happens to my brothers I will use your pretty little white oak stake and personally stake you with it. Do you understand me?" Evelyne said tightening her grip on his neck until he coughed out that he understood. Then she continued, "You killed Alec, you are lucky I don't rip your heart out right now, and deliver it personally to Nik." She said letting him fall to the ground.

"I will not turn on you. You have my word." Mikael said and Evelyne walked away.

Both of her brothers looked at her shocked as she walked to her car. They had just seen their baby sister beat up the oldest vampire in history. But what scared them most was that he was scared of her, and that freaked them out. Evelyne just got in her car and went home.

Before she even stepped into the house she could hear the sobs of Rebekah. She could hear the breathing of Elena. She could feel all of Rebekah's distress and jumble of emotions. She could feel how shocked and scared Elena was. But she couldn't find it in herself to care about the latter in that instant. All she cared about was one of her best friends distress. She sped into the main room with vampire speed and kneeled next to Rebekah. She looked up at Elena and said "Leave, now." from the authority alone in her voice Elena left the house as fast as she could.

"Did you know?" Rebekah asked through her sobs, while gripping her friends arm for comfort.

"Yes. But she told me not to tell you. She didn't want you to feel like this." Evelyne said hugging her friend. With her speed and strength Evelyne helped Rebekah to her room were Rebekah fell asleep. Evelyne stayed with her to keep her company the entire night.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Does anyone else agree with what i had Kol say in the last chapter about Evelyne having a problem with pinning people to walls and/or trees? who should she pin to a wall or tree next. heck it could even be in a flashback. any ideas?**

**Thanks**** for reading**


	10. 3x09

Chapter 9

Evelyne is sitting in her room listening to Stefan talking to Klaus on the phone downstairs. She had heard the entire plan an hour earlier, but she didn't want to be part of it. Her brothers had tried to convince her to help but Elena reminded them of what she had been through just a few days before that. So they let her leave the room. Evelyne could hear Klaus talk to Rebekah and tell her he was coming back to mystic falls. Then he surprised everyone downstairs when he asked to talk to Evelyne. They told him she didn't want to talk to people at that moment, but Rebekah gave him her number anyway. Then she heard a phone click and the dagger being pulled out of Mikael's back.

When Evelyne hears Elena leave and Mikael revive she heads downstairs at her human pace. She's walks by the room Rebekah and Mikael are in and hears her friends say it wasn't her brother who destroyed their family, it was Mikael. Evelyne can't help but agree as she walks to the basement and downs a blood bag before going back to her room. Both of her brothers are sitting on her bed when she enters the room.

"Evelyne we know this isn't the time to tell you this, but we have to tell you." Stefan says looking at his sister sadly.

"We should have told you this a while ago but didn't." Damon said trying to find the way to tell her.

"Is this about you killing Lexi, Damon? Or is it something else?" Evelyne asks crossing her arms and looking at her brothers with a cold look.

"That is one of the things we wanted to tell you. We also wanted to talk to you about something." Damon said giving her an apologetic look.

"How do you know Klaus?" They both blurted.

"That's easy to answer. I'm dating his little brother. Or I was until Klaus daggered him." Evelyne said shrugging her shoulders.

"How long?" Stefan asked looking at her, while Damon tried hard not to yell at her for not telling them.

"We met in 1875 and started dating in 1876. Then we were together until Klaus daggered him. So just before the twenties." Evelyne said while a small tear ran down her cheek.

"You dated for almost forty years and didn't tell anyone." Damon said not being able to hold back anymore.

"Don't start with me Damon. At least we were just friends for the entire first year that we knew each other. We didn't fall instantly in love; we fell in love over time." Evelyne said glaring at her brother.

"Damon let's leave the room. If she gets pissed at one of us she could take us both out before we could blink." Stefan said grabbing Damon and taking him out of the room.

Once they left her room she took a deep breath and got out a nice dress and took a shower. When she got out she put the dress on and dried her hair. She knew there was a few hours until the dance but also knew she would probably change her dress choice about five times. And she did just that. When she tried on another dress she heard Elena talking to Rebekah. 'This is not going to end well.' Evelyne thought as she left her room and walked to Rebekah's just in time to see her friend hit the floor.

"Really in the back, Elena I thought you would have been better than that." Evelyne said looking at Elena as Damon walked in behind her.

"Evelyne I know she is your friend but.." Elena started but was cut off by Evelyne holding her hand up in signal of silence.

"I know why you did it Elena. And I also know you plan on taking the dagger out after Klaus is taken care of. I don't blame you, but just so you know. When that dagger is taken out of her back she will try and kill, and I won't protect you from her." Evelyne said walking out of the room and back to hers.

She spent the rest of her time until the dance trying to choose a dress to wear. In the end she chose a black and white dress, with silver high heels. As she was about to walk out of her room her phone rang causing her to stop and answer it.

(Normal is Evelyne and italic is Klaus)

"Hello, Who is this?"

"_Hello Evelyne, just called to see if you where planning on going to homecoming?"_

"Why?"

"_Oh just because it is being held at the Lockwood's now. Due to the gym flooding."_

"Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with that?"

"_See you at the party Evelyne, we need to chat." Klaus said then clicked end._

Evelyne put her phone back in her purse and used her vampire speed and got to the party. But before she got out of the house she was briefed on the plan. Then she got to the party. As she gets to the party she sees Klaus talking to Stefan about what he plans to do next. She walks up to them as he says he plans to reunite his family.

"Does that mean I get to see my boyfriend again?" Evelyne says as she steps next to her brother.

"Why hello Evelyne, just the Salvatore I wanted to talk to. Why don't you get a beer and then meet me inside so we can have a chat." Klaus says then turns to Stefan.

Evelyne nods then goes and grabs some alcohol and heads inside, smirking when she passes the house barrier. That's when she smells hybrid, a lot of hybrids. She looks around and notices that almost every single person at the party is a hybrid. That's when Klaus enters and walks to a table set up for beer pong and signals her over to him.

"I see you noticed what my friends are." Klaus says smirking and taking a drink of a beer.

"Yes I did. Once you're in a confined space with a bunch of half werewolf half vampires you can kind of tell the difference from a vampire." Evelyne says looking around at the hybrids.

"I want you to leave." Klaus says looking straight at her.

"What, why?" Evelyne asks looking shocked.

"For your own protection. Just go home, that's all I ask." Klaus said giving her a serious look.

"And if I choose to stay here?" Evelyne challenges.

"I'll have my hybrids detain you." Is his short reply.

"But why?" She asks again.

"I know that your brothers are planning something, I don't want my hybrids or anyone to harm you. So all I ask is for you to go home." Klaus answers starting to play beer pong, but as soon as the ball leaves his hand she catches it in the air and crushes it turning the ball to dust.

"Fine I'll leave, but as soon as you free them I want to see him." Evelyne says walking out of the house and heads home. Not long later Damon is back at the house going crazy because the plan didn't work. She just leaves the room and goes outside and glares at a text on her phone from Klaus.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for Reading this chapter. When i did the end part i couldn't decide if the text should have been from Klaus or Stefan. So i chose Klaus. So let's just say In the next chapter it might not be Damon who goes after Stefan in the witch house. thank you for reading again.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries **


	11. 3x10

**A/N: Here is the episode finally. and i am sorry. I started writing this chapter three times. I just couldn't decide how i wanted it to start.**

I do not own the vampire diaries.

* * *

Chapter 10

Evelyne hadn't been home since she got the text from Klaus saying Stefan took the coffins. She was just aimlessly wondering around town. She didn't know where her brother was, truth be told she didn't want to know. Because she knew that if she saw him she would most likely try and rip his head off. But she knew that she would regret it so she wondered around the town to cool off as to not kill her brother.

She had seen Elena jogging that morning. Elena had seen her and looked at her with great worry. But Evelyne just kept walking and avoiding the doppelganger She walked for about an hour or so more and went home knowing after what happened her brother wouldn't be there. So she could go take a shower and get dressed without being bombarded with questions.

In the solitude of her room and bathroom she took her shower and got dressed in dark purple skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with her white leather jacket and matching boots. She left the house and went to the grill. Once she stepped inside she heard Elena say "That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan Problem."

Evelyne walked over to them but stayed out of sight of them. When Klaus said "Oh that is where you are wrong Elena. Have you seen young Evelyne anywhere lately? Did she look sad?"

Damon looked at him with a glare and said "What does my little sister have to do with this?"

"Oh your little sister has everything to do with this. Because what your brother took from me, doesn't just belong to me. One of those belongs to her. You had better hope that I or you find your brother before her, she might kill him for real." Klaus said adding something about widening the scope, and then leaving.

"He is right you know. Our brother didn't just take from him he took from me." Evelyne said walking over to them.

"You would honestly kill our brother over what he took?" Damon asked shocked.

"I would have killed him if I went looking for him last night. But I kept myself from going after him, I love our brother Damon. I would regret it if I killed him. But that doesn't mean I won't beat his ass for what he did." Evelyne said then walked out.

Evelyne went to the address that Klaus had given her. It was a mansion that had been abandoned and was being worked on. She walked straight in past several hybrids that nodded at her a little before going back to what they were doing. She continues walking until she finds Klaus in a room putting on his jacket.

"Hello sweetheart. What is it you are doing here?" Klaus asks looking up at her.

"Oh you know just thought I stop by, see how things were going. Threaten you." Evelyne said looking around.

"And how would you threaten me?" Klaus asked looking her in the eye.

"We both know how. Where is it you are going?" Evelyne asked looking at him.

"Your house, I'm long overdue for a chat with your older brother. Care to join me?" Klaus said holding his arm out for her. She just nodded her head yes and walked outside to Klaus's car.

They drove in silence to the boarding house. Getting out and walking into the house.

"I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you." Klaus said walking casually into the parlor as if he owned it. Evelyne a couple feet behind him.

"I'd say we are overdue." Damon said smirking at him, then looking at the depressed look on his little sister's face.

"Well you've been so busy with all your plotting and scheming." Klaus said smirking half way.

"You know me; never miss a chance to plan an epic failure."

Don't be so hard on yourself, who could have guessed that your own brother would have betrayed you." Klaus said walking up to Damon, still smirking.

"Yeah well I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you." Damon replied.

"Yeah well she's fickle that one, and you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?" Klaus asked questionably.

"That's the thing with younger siblings you just never know what they are going to do?" Damon says then finishes his drink off and looks past Klaus at his little sister.

"I'm going to my room." Evelyne said walking to the stairs listening to the boys conversation as she walked. Once in her room she took a seat on her bed, opened up a drawer on her night stand and pulled out a picture of Kol in the year 1880.

_Flashback 1880_

_Evelyne was sitting down reading a book in the mansion she was staying in with Kol. Since they started dating they stayed with each other and not in their own separate homes. They would stay in one of her apartments, or houses, or one of Kol's many mansions or houses. Many people who saw them thought they were too young to live together and thought of it strange as they were dating and not married._

_Since they were in one of the mansions and Kol was pretending to be a young aristocrat, he was showing some of the more rich people around the Mansion. Evelyne could hear the woman commenting on how beautiful the home was and asking where it was she was at. Hearing them near Evelyne got up and walked to a shelf looked for a moment and put the book she had just finished in its spot on the shelf. A few days before she had completely rearranged the library because the books were not in a correct placement._

"_Here is the Library and there is my beautiful Evelyne." Kol said walking into the room and walking to his girlfriend while the few couples walked in and smiled seeing her, While Evelyne glared at Kol for calling her his._

"_I am not a piece of property Kol, you are lucky these people are here or you would be on the floor with a broken neck." Evelyne whispered quite enough so that none of the humans could hear her only Kol._

"_She is even more beautiful than people have said." One of the woman whispered to her husband causing Kol to smirk, and Evelyne to smile._

"_If you will go out that door sit in the garden we will go get some tea." Kol said holding Evelyne's hand walked out of the library. Once they got to the kitchen Kol waved for one of the servants to make tea. After telling them to take it to the garden, and to say they would be there in a moment they sped to an empty hall._

"_I love you," Evelyne said kissing Kol then pinned him to the wall by his throat and glared at him and added, "But if you ever call me yours as if I am a piece of property again, people here or not I will break your neck, without blinking."_

"_I love you to." Kol said as she let him go._

_End of Flashback_

Evelyne was pulled out of her memory by a knocking on her door. She quickly put the picture away then got up and answered her door. To find Damon looking at her with a shocked look he just walked in her room and started pacing.

"What Stefan took was the coffins of the original family. That's why you have been so depressed since the party isn't it. One of them is the one you dated." Damon said looking at her now understanding her.

"Yes Damon. After the party Klaus was going to set his family free and then I would get my love back." Evelyne said looking at her brother with a tear running down her face.

"I'm going to go with Elena and look for Stefan. If I find him I'll call you." Damon said and walked out.

A couple hours later Evelyne walked up to the witch house to see Damon leaning against a tree. She had seen Elena leaving in Damon's car. She walked up to her brother the sun was shining.

"The witches don't like me, can you get Stefan?" Damon asked looking at the house.

"Be right back." Evelyne said and she sped into the house and down to the basement and to Stefan. She was in front of him as soon as she saw him. She slammed him into a wall or two as she sped them outside throwing him to the ground only for Damon to stick a stake into his gut. Making him groan in pain. They had their little brother banter as Evelyne sat on the witch house porch just watching them with a bored look on her face. Once Damon walked away she got up and looked down at Stefan as he pulled the stake out. She grabbed it and slammed it back into his gut with more force than Damon had.

"I feel a little better now. But I'd feel even better if you gave me the coffins." Evelyne said standing back and looking at her brother.

"No you'll just go and give them to Klaus." Stefan said taking the stake back out of his stomach. Only for another one to replace it making him scream in pain. Evelyne looked at him one last time and walked away with tears falling down her face.

She walked into her house to see Elena leaving. Elena seeing the tears on Evelyne's face frowned and gave an apologetic look before leaving. Klaus came up carrying Rebekah, he frowned at her tear streaked face, and left.

Evelyne just walked to her room and lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know the flashback was a little strange in that spot. But until Kol comes back, its going to be small little stuff like that, that she will be remembering.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. 3x11

**A/N: I know it has taken me a while to post this chapter, but hopefully since after the 7****th**** I am on summer vacation and I can do a lot more writing. So Hopefully I will start to update almost on every Saturday or Sunday, or whenever I am at my moms. But thank you all for being so patient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter 11

Evelyne woke up and could hear water running in Damon's bathroom down the hall. She quickly got up and ran down to the basement and grabbed a blood bag and ran back up stairs. She knew that Damon would probably question her when they saw each other again. Once back in her room she downed the blood bag and threw it away. Then there was a knock on her door, then Stefan just walked in and walked to Evelyne's dresser and took out clothes and threw an outfit at her.

"Get dressed we have to meet Bonnie at the Witch house." Stefan said walking to the door, and walking down the hall.

Evelyne quickly got up with a questioning look on her face and put the outfit on that Stefan had grabbed out of her dresser, it was a black t-shirt and black jeans. She then put on her black boots and black leather jacket, which she normally didn't wear. She brushed her hair and tamed her messy curls by putting it in a high ponytail.

She walked out of her room and went downstairs to find Stefan waiting for her and Damon. A few minutes later Damon came downstairs and walked over to them, they all had on similar outfits.

"What made you change your mind about me Stef?" Evelyne asked before they could get out the door.

"You love this 'Kol' guy, but you would never betray your family. Not to mention Klaus never told you exactly when he would free him. So I'm at least letting you know where they are." Stefan said walking out the door.

"That and we need your help." Damon said walking out the door with Evelyne right behind him.

They got to the witch house a few moments later, but something was off. All three siblings looked at each other and went separate ways to look around. Evelyne was in the back when she heard a rustle from the side. She sped over to find a hybrid bearing its fangs at Stefan, but its heart was on the ground before it could actually do anything. Stefan just gave her a nod as Damon walked out and saw the hybrid on the ground.

"Where are the coffins?" Evelyne said before the boys could say a word.

"Basement, Bonnies down there." Damon said and pointed with his head. Evelyne was already at the basement entrance to the room of the coffins before they started talking again. Bonnie was standing there but there were no coffins in sight. Evelyne just sighed, which caused Bonnie to turn around.

"Come on witches you can show me the coffins, I know they are here. My brothers told me where they are." Evelyne said the last word and the coffins appeared.

"Are you going to be ok with this? Are you sure you're not going to break down from being so close to having him back but not having him back?" Bonnie asked look at her with a sad look.

"I'll be fine Bonnie. What is it exactly that my brothers and you need my help for?" Evelyne said looking anywhere but Kol's coffin.

"This coffin won't open. Do you know anything about it?" Bonnie asked putting her hand on the coffin.

"I can try and tell you if the person in it is dead or just desiccated." Evelyne said walking up to the casket and putting both hands on the it with her eyes closed.

"How can you tell the difference without opening it?" Bonnie asked watching her as the boys came in.

"By the power of empathy. I even when desiccated I can feel the last emotion or emotions that the original felt before he or she was daggered or desiccated." Evelyne said then went back to trying to find emotions from the person inside the casket.

After a couple of minutes she stepped back and looked at the other three people in the room and said, "Either the person who can help stop Klaus is dead, or that is a strong spell on the casket and I would need my amulet that is anti-magic to feel any emotions threw it."

"Great I'll work on finding out about the spell but I have to get to school." Bonnie said and left.

Stefan and Damon started to talk but Evelyne zoned and looked back at the coffin focusing even hard then she had been before. That's when she felt a familiar aura from the coffin. That's when something in the house blasted her away from it, sending her flying into a wall next to her brothers.

"I'm going home I feel weak." Evelyne said out of breathe .

"Ok call if you need anything. And we will call if we need anything." Damon said looking at her with a concerned look on his face as she walked out of the room.

Evelyne walked at a human pace to the boarding house to find a female hybrid sitting on the steps waiting for her.

"Klaus sent me here to check up on you. Are you alright you don't look too good." The female hybrid said looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine, can you tell Klaus my brother won't give up on revenge until he succeeds." Evelyne said walking into the house and shutting the door before the hybrid could reply.

She walked down to the basement slowly and got a blood bag and downed it quickly. She then sped up to her bedroom. She lied down and fell asleep instantly.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Evelyne woke to the sound her phone going off. She rolled over and picked it up and saw that the caller ID was Caroline, she scrunched her face and picked up the phone quickly. "Hello."

"Evelyne it's Matt, Caroline was bitten by Tyler." Matt said frantically into the phone.

"Where is Caroline right now?" Evelyne asked getting out of her bed as fast as she could and was pulling on her boots.

"At her house, she needs Klaus's blood." Matt said obviously trying to calm himself down.

"Ok, I'll find him and make sure he gets to her and gives her is blood." Evelyne said frantically hanging up and running to her car then thinking better of it and just running to Klaus's house. She saw a hybrid and ran to him and asked where Klaus was.

"Town council meeting." Was all the hybrid said before Evelyne was gone.

She got there just as Klaus was hanging up his phone looking terribly displeased. "Klaus," Evelyne said as she was suddenly in front of him.

"What is it that you want Evelyne? Because I want to rip your brother to shreds right now." Klaus said glaring at her.

"You ordered Tyler to bite Caroline?" Evelyne asked him knowing the answer.

"Yes but the young fool refused to do it, why what's wrong?" Klaus asked noticing how the youngest Salvatore was standing.

"Looks like the sire bond is stronger than you both thought. Go save Caroline, please it's her birthday." Evelyne said pleadingly, and Klaus's face softened and he disappeared. Then Evelyne see's Damon running to his car muttering how stupid Stefan was.

"Looks like I have a brother to beat." Evelyne says before speeding off to find Stefan.


	13. 3x12

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Evelyne lay asleep in her bed, but was awoken by someone sitting on the bed.

"Wake up sleepy head; we got an original hybrids head to mess with." Damon said sounding as though she should be a small child. But the only response he got was him being pushed off her bed and her cuddling even deeper into her bed. "Don't make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you."

"Go away, I want to sleep." Evelyne mumbled into her pillow.

"Ok we are going to the witch house." Damon said picking her up still wrapped in her blankets and throwing her over his shoulder and walking outside. She didn't even say a word or fight back, she just started snoring. "You could sleep through and earthquake." Damon said vamp speeding to the witch house to find Stefan beating a coffin with the shovel.

"Did you really just bring her like that?" Stefan asked not turning around, and continuing to beat the coffin with a shovel.

"Yes I did, she wouldn't get out of bed on her own. I will bring her clothes later." Damon said laying her down on a couch that had been put in there. The couch just so happened to be close to the coffin that said 'Kol'.

"Elena knows about the coffins, thanks to Bonnie." Stefan said putting the shovel down and looking at his sleeping sister.

"Stop looking at me you idiots." Evelyne said through her cocoon of blankets.

"I will go home and grab you clothes, you're on witch house duty." Damon said before disappearing. Leaving a groaning Evelyne and a laughing Stefan.

Stefan went back to beating the coffin with a shovel and Evelyne watched him with sleepy eyes. After a couple minutes of fighting sleep Evelyne fell back into a peaceful sleep, thanks to the witches in the house.

Evelyne woke with a jolt when she was given a little jolt of power from the witches telling her something was wrong. She sat up to see Damon pushing the locked coffin out of the room. She quickly got up and chased after him with a questioning look on her face.

"Damon what's going on?" Evelyne said following him out of the building.

"Klaus sent a hybrid after Bonnie's mom and now knows where the coffins are. Help me put this coffin somewhere safe, and cute pajamas sis." Damon said getting the coffin into the back of a car and waiting for her to get in.

"Wait, I've been asleep all day. Why didn't anyone wake me up to do anything?" Evelyne asked getting into the vehicle ignoring that she was still in her pajamas.

"Actually we did try, when Stefan found out about Bonnies mom, or when Caroline called about Tyler. But when anyone tried to touch you or even go near you the witches in the house would hurt them. I even compelled a human to try and wake you up, but the witches threw her into a wall. They didn't want you to be disturbed." Damon said driving to the entrance of the tunnels under the Lockwood's estate.

"That is strange, I was dreaming about Kol, it was almost as if he was really there." Evelyne said getting out of the car with a dreaming expression on her face.

"Ok sis pull it together. I can help you get the coffin in the cave but not in the locked part you have to focus." Damon said and they got to work putting the coffin in the cave. After ten minutes of fighting with the coffin they finally had it set in the cave. They headed back to the witch house expecting Klaus to be there when they showed up.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked stepping into the room walking toward Damon. "Hiding behind you witchy friends, in squalor no less." Klaus dropped to his knees in pain.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches, not smart." Evelyne started, smirking.

"I made the exact same mistake the first time I came in here." Damon finished, with an identical smirk to his sisters.

"You know the thing about witches living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants. And I have no problem killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line." Klaus said and with every sentence he was struck with pain, until the last and the witches stopped using their magic. Then he added, "Now, please show me the coffins." The coffins appeared upon his request. He frowned when he didn't see the fourth coffin.

"Well I'm going to, um go." Evelyne said pointing to the door and walking out of the building as fast as she could. She wasn't scared of Klaus she was more scared of the witches. They may like her, but she wanted to know what they were doing to her when she was asleep.

She walked into the boarding house and sat down with a glass of Damon's bourbon. She just looked at the fire remembering her dream, it had felt so real. To talk to Kol and just be with him. Evelyne got lost in her thoughts and was taken out of them by Damon walking into the room and walking infront of her and looking her in the eyes.

"You truly love this 'Kol', don't you?" Damon asked with complete honesty in his eyes.

"Yes Day, I do. That's why I had to get away from the witch house as fast as I could. That dream I had felt like, I was really talking to him." Evelyne said looking back at her brother.

"Because in a way the dream was real. Bonnie stopped by after her and her mom got back, the witches told her that they had merged your minds to Kol's while you were asleep. They didn't like you being depressed; they wanted to see you smile there and then. When I got back to the house to get the coffin, I didn't wake you not because of the witches. But because you had a true genuine smile on your face. You project your emotions a little, and other supernatural beings can feel them. that's why Stefan told you the truth. He could feel how hurt your where and he didn't like being the cause of your pain." Damon said wiping a stray tear from her cheek. He then got up and got himself a glass of bourbon and put it down.

"I see you're still alive, I'll assume that Klaus didn't get the coffins." Stefan said walking in.

"Don't look so happy, we were only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one." Damon said walking toward him.

"Probably a good choice." Stefan said almost blankly. But Evelyne could feel the mix of emotions rolling off of him.

"You know if your banking on Bonnie's mama, your screwed she doesn't have any powers." Damon said.

"Doesn't surprise me, it's been that kind of night." Stefan said turning around to walk away.

"Is Elena ok?" Damon asked, and Evelyne could feel Stefan's emotions swell even more. Then he whipped around and punched him. "I take it you two had a heart to heart, and I take it you don't want to talk about it, noted. So why don't we talk about this." Damon added pulling out a dagger.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked looking at the dagger.

"Ooo we get to see Elijah soon." Evelyne said standing up and walking to her brothers with a wide smirk on her face.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this while being annoyed by two little kids and a crying baby in the back ground. So i am very shocked that i go tthis done. But i still love all my crazy nieces. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	14. 3x13

**A/N: Here is the thirteenth episode. Hope you peoples like it.**

**Disclaimer I don't Own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Come on sis, we don't want a repeat of yesterday do we?" Damon asked sitting on the edge of Evelyne's bed.

"What now Day?" Evelyne asked leaning back on her elbows to look at her brother.

"I want you to come with me to a meeting." Damon said getting up and walking to the dresser and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt, and tossed them at her.

"Fine get out of my room, I need a shower. Because of you I didn't get one yesterday." Evelyne said getting up and pushing her brother out.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had on no makeup. She put on the black boots and jacket she had worn a few days before. She put on her amulet that protected her from magic. She walked down stairs to meet her brother.

"Where's Stefan dear boy?" Evelyne asked skipping alongside her brother to his car.

"Coffin," Damon said not looking at her then stopped and held her in place "Why are you so chipper?"

"I'm not I'm just bored." She said and got in the car followed by a laughing Damon.

Once they got to the main spot by the road that led to the woods in which they were to meet Elijah at they got out and walked. As they were walking Damon got a phone call from Elena about the 'medical examiner death'. So Evelyne started to skip again.

"Tell Elena and Ric I say hi." Evelyne said starting to twirl and skip.

"Evelyne says hi. Now if you will excuse us , we are about to have some tea with an old friend." Damon said hanging up.

"Elijah," Evelyne said happily and ran up to hug the original vampire.

"Hello Evelyne, I did not expect to see you. Damon you left something in my jacket." Elijah said holing up a piece of paper.

"Elijah, let's get together and talk about the destruction of your brother. –XOXO," Damon said.

"Damon," Elijah finished for him, "You said you wanted to talk, let's talk."

"What do you know of that could be in a coffin that could stop your brother?" Damon asked looking at Elijah.

"I know but I can't tell you." Evelyne said starting to skip around the two.

"Evelyne can you go do something else." Damon asked and as soon as the words left his mouth Evelyne was gone.

Evelyne saw Elena walk into the hospital and vamp sped in front of her "BOO" Evelyne said causing Elena to jump and grab her chest.

It's a good thing we are in a hospital isn't it." Evelyne said smiling.

"What was that for?" Elena said getting her breathing straight.

"Boredom," Was Evelyne's answer "I hear Caroline talking to Meredith, about her dad."

"Let's go find her." Elena said walking in the direction of Caroline.

Evelyne walked up to the two girls as Caroline pulled out her phone and tried to call her dad. In a room down the hall Evelyne could hear a slight buzz as if it was a phone ringing.

"Caroline do you hear that?" Evelyne asked looking at the blonde who had a look of confusion on her face. Evelyne continued walking down the hall to the room that the buzz was coming from.

"That's my dad's phone." Caroline said opening the door and going in with Elena and Evelyne following.

"Caroline?" Evelyne asked questionable as she smelt the blood in the room before the younger vampire did.

Caroline rushed forward down one of the supply aisles and pulled the knife from her father's chest. Just as Elena finished saying he has vampire blood in his system he started gasping for blood. After several minutes of discussion they all decided that they needed to get Bill out and away from the hospital. Caroline and Elena took Bill back to Caroline's house. Evelyne went back to the boarding house after telling them if they needed anything to call her.

Once back at the boarding house she downed a blood bag after being around the smell of so much blood, and feeling everything the people in the hospital were feeling she needed blood. Once she disposed of the blood bag she went up to her room and did all the school work she had missed from skipping school to hang out with a bunch of dead witches and desiccated vampires. 'I really need to get a hobby.' Evelyne thought as she put all her stuff back into her bag.

"Hey sis get dressed, we have a meeting to make a fake truce at." Damon said to her sticking his head in the door with a smirk.

"Fine," Evelyne huffed as Damon left and shut the door for her.

Evelyne put on white skinny jeans and a crimson colored tank top that flowed a little at the bottom. She wore her white 1-inch heel boots but left her jacket off, and keeping her amulet on. She pulled her hair out of its hair tie and brushed it leaving it down in its long black waves. Once she was ready she walked down stairs with her brothers and all three Salvatore's walked together to Klaus' house. once to the house they argued for a moment over who would knock on the door. In the end Evelyne knocked and the door opened to reveal Elijah.

"Niklaus our guests have arrived." Elijah said to Klaus as the three Salvatore's walked in from oldest to youngest.

"Damon, Stefan, Evelyne. Elijah tells me you seek an audience, very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men and Evelyne shall we." Klaus said gesturing to the table.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah said walking forward to the table.

"I didn't come here to eat Klaus; in fact I didn't want to come here at all. I was told I had to because you would hear us out." Stefan said looking between Klaus and Damon.

"Well we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. Choice is yours." Klaus said taking a seat.

"Sit down already, because I need something to drink." Evelyne said walking forwards and sitting in the chair next to Elijah. Soon her brothers took the two last empty seats. Soon they were eating and drink some wine, well Stefan wasn't.

"Thank you 'love'." Damon said to the girl who poured him a glass of wine, causing Evelyne to smirk a little.

"What lost your appetite?" Klaus asked looking at Stefan.

"Eat, thought we agreed that we would leave grumpy Stefan at home." Damon said Giving Stefan a small mocking smirk. After a second Stefan started eating.

"Isn't this nice, the five of us dining together, such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" Klaus asked pointing a little at Elijah but looking at Damon.

"Well I knew how he felt about you, so I figured the more the merrier." Damon said taking a bite of his food, and winking at Elijah.

"Well Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through." Klaus said.

"Kind a like you and Rebekah right. Where is she by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan said picking up his glass and receiving looks from Damon.

"If you are referring to the fact that Rebekah knows that I killed our mother, I have already come clean to Elijah." Klaus said looking at his older brother.

"Hey Stef, remember when you killed dad?" Damon started.

"Might want to tone down on the judgment until dessert." Evelyne finished for him. Both siblings looking at Stefan.

"We are here to make a deal Damon, Evelyne, doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan said.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us, pace yourself." Damon said looking at him.

After a few moments of silence Elijah looked at Stefan and asked "Stefan where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

"I don't know ask Damon." Stefan said causing Klaus to laugh. Earning a confused look from Elijah.

"I'm sorry you've missed so much, trouble in paradise." Klaus said to his brother gesturing with his hands.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over." Stefan said.

"You know what probably best to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon and Evelyne said at the same time.

"You're probably right. Its jus the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger is still so strong. What do you say brother, should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus says looking at his brother.

"Now why should we discuss matters long sine resolved." Elijah says placing his napkin on the table. Stefan and Damon both giving the original brothers interested looks.

"Well given both their shared affection for Elena and Katarina, I think our guests might be curious about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus said gesturing to Stefan and Damon.

"Well we are not going anywhere Elijah, please do tell." Damon said picking up his glass.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty, every boy of age desired to be her suitor. Even though she had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah explained.

"Oh I would say there was one who loved at least as much." Klaus said as he and Elijah shared a look.

"Wait a minute so you both loved the same girl." Stefan said smiling a little at the discovery.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch, she sought to end our feud over Tatia, and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night our mother performed a spell that turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us so for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged. Harsh words where traded we even came to blows didn't we." Elijah said looking to Klaus at the end.

"But in the end we recognized the sacred bond of family." Klaus said.

"Family above all," Elijah said and the originals toasted. Causing the Salvatore siblings to share looks.

After a few moments of silence Damon and Evelyne both received a text message at the same time. Both siblings shared a look.

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of your proposal." Elijah said to Damon.

"That's very simple, Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange he and the original extended family leave mystic falls forever. Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after no grudges. Evelyne obviously will do whatever the heck she wants." Damon Said lifting his glass.

"The deal sounds fare brother." Elijah says glancing at Klaus.

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind. But do say I leave her here under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse how long until she dies caught between your feuding. You see you to each truly believe that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you." Klaus ranted.

"I'm going to get some air." Damon said getting up and walking out side.

"Let me deal with this." Elijah said getting up and following Damon outside.

"Where is the bathroom Niklaus?" Evelyne asked standing up.

"Down the hall, one of the lovely ladies can point you to it." Klaus said before one of the girls showed Evelyne to the bathroom.

When Evelyne walked back into the room she stood just out of everyone's view and saw there was a dead girl on the floor. And Damon walked in at the same time with Elijah

"What do you say Klaus, time for you to put something on the table? We've made our offer now you counter." Damon said looking at Klaus ignoring the girl.

"Ok, I offer Elena's future happiness. You see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot, and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player, you know the blonde one." Klaus said.

"Matt Donavon, really." Damon said.

"Yeah, they'll marry live a long and fruitful life and pop out a perfect family." Klaus said smiling.

"And continue the Petrova blood line, every few hundred years you'll have a new Doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids right Klaus." Stefan said not looking entirely happy.

"Consider it a small investment on her wellbeing. You see after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her. So what do you say Stefan do we have a deal." Klaus said getting up and walking half way to the brothers.

"What are you doing?" Damon whispered to Stefan as he walked to Klaus and took his hand.

"Nice try Klaus but no deal." Stefan said to Klaus, angering him causing him to break Stefan's arm, and pushing him to his knees and putting his other hand in the fire.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as Elijah pinned him to a wall as he tried to get to Stefan. "Stop." Damon added pushing Elijah away.

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus said looking at Damon.

"I'll get it." Damon said and quickly walked out.

"Go with him brother, you keep him honest. And when you return I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus said to Elijah which got him to walk out of the room not a sec later.

"Go ahead do it kill me, I know you're going to do when he brings the coffin." Stefan said still slightly struggling. Soon Klaus made him stand up and look at him.

"You really have given up haven't you, where's the fight, where's the ripper?" Klaus said pushing him a little. Before Stefan could push him back Evelyne had sped forward and had held Klaus in the air by his throat.

"What did I say about touching my brothers?" Evelyne said looking at him as he struggled.

"Not to do it." Klaus Got out as Evelyne dropped him and walked to Stefan inspecting his hand.

"Elijah, why haven't you left?" Klaus asked as Elijah, Damon and a waitress who was holding a tray came in.

"Well where are your manners brother, we forgot desert." Elijah said taking the napkin off the tray to reveal to daggers.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked slightly backing up.

"What have you done? You see I have learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. We are doing this on my terms now." Elijah said and Kol walked in just behind him and Damon glancing at Evelyne.

"Kol," Klaus said sounding scared and backing away as Kol moved forward.

"Long time brother." Kol said smoothly, causing Klaus to continue to back away. Klaus then tried to run threw them quickly but was met by Finn who had picked up one of the daggers and was in front of him.

"Finn, Don't" Klaus said as Finn stabbed him in the hand and then took the dagger out. Klaus then tried to go the other. "Rebekah," Klaus said as Rebekah walked forward and stabbed him in the stomach.

"This is for our mother." She said pushing him back into Kol who grabbed him and held him by his arms.

"Your free to go, this is family business. Evelyne can stay if she wishes." Elijah said to Stefan and Damon. Damon motioned with his head to Stefan and as they walked out they nodded goodbye to Evelyne.

Soon everyone but Klaus was standing, Klaus was leaning against the Chair at the table, Elijah right by him, Finn had one arm resting on the fire place, and Kol was stood not far from Elijah hand entwined with Evelyne's. Rebekah was walking around the room she stopped at a vase.

"I like what you've done with the new place Nik." Rebekah said then picked up the vase and threw it at a painting on the wall.

"I wanted it to be for all of us, a place we could all call home. A place where we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Klaus said weakly looking up.

"Well your right, none of us will be," Elijah said walking toward Rebekah.

"You're staying behind," Finn said as he walked over to the same spot.

"We're leaving you Nik, right after I kill that doppelganger wench. And you will be alone, always and forever." Rebekah said as everyone was by the stairs.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Klaus said getting angry.

"Then you will become everything you hate, our Father." Elijah said stepping forward.

"I'm the hybrid, I can't be killed, I have nothing to fear from any of you." Klaus said pointing at them skipping over Evelyne who glared at him.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah said looking at Klaus and quickly glancing at Evelyne's amulet, then back to Klaus. Klaus then had a look of fear in his eyes. Evelyne could feel how truly scared he was. Everyone kept looking at him with determined looks. Evelyne started to smirk once she felt a familiar person at the door. Everyone turned to the door as it opened. Everyone gasped except for Evelyne who smirked even more.

"Mother," Rebekah said happily surprised to see her. Esther looked at all of them with her naturally stern look then moved forward to Klaus. Who was gasping in fear.

"Look at me. Do you know why I am here?" Esther asked sternly.

"You're here to kill me." Klaus said looking like a little boy under his mother's gaze.

"Niklaus you are my son, and I am here to forgive you." Esther said grabbing his hand and stepping back to look at everyone else in the room. "I want us to be a family again, along with you as well." Esther finished looking at Evelyne.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you people liked this chapter. If you have any questions about the Story if i haven't answered throughout the story just yet PM the question and if i am going to answer it in a later chapter i will tell you that but if i am not i will tell you the answer. Thanks for reading**


	15. Reunion

**A/N: Here is the Kol and Evelyne reunion. Truth be told its very boring. The next update will be of the next episode.**

* * *

Kol/Evelyne after Esther returns

Kol and Evelyne walked down the hall of Klaus's mansion to the room that they were told was Kol's. As they walked they held hands, not talking until they had gotten to the room. In the room were a large bed, a dresser, and a desk. There was a door that led to a private bathroom and two walk in closets. Other than the large items there was nothing else in the room.

"What all have I missed in the world? I see women's clothes are much different." Kol said looking Evelyne up and down while smirking.

"Cars are nicer, clothes can be more comfy, and basically everything else has changed." Evelyne said counting on her free hand.

"I guess you get to explain the modern world to me tonight." Kol said grabbing the hand Evelyne had been counting with and pulled her close to him.

"Go steal some of your brother's clothes and change. I will run to my home and change into comfier clothes, grab clothes and check on my brothers. Then I will come back with my car." Evelyne said kissing him on the cheek and then running with vampire speed to the boarding house.

Once in her room Evelyne got out a small overnight bag, she threw in pajamas and some clothes for the next day. She then changed into Tinker bell sweat pants and a black Tinker bell t-shirt. She put on a pair of comfy flip-flops. She put her hair back up into a ponytail and grabbed her bag and went down stairs to find both of her brothers standing there with arms crossed.

"And where do you think you are going young lady? You just got home." Stefan said sounding like an overprotective brother.

"No call to inform us of what happened. We also were not introduced to the young man." Damon said sternly, and then just burst out laughing.

"You. Two. Can't. Pull. Off. Being. Stern. At. The. Same. Time." Evelyne said between laughs. Causing Stefan to burst out laughing to and all three of them fell to the floor.

After about five minutes of the three Salvatore's laughing on the floor, the room got quite.

"Are you wearing tinker bell?" Damon asked looking at his sisters clothes with a astonished look on his face.

"Dear god she is," Stefan said causing both brothers to laugh again.

"So I take it you two had a heart to heart." Evelyne said standing up and grabbing her bag again, smiling at her brothers.

"Yeah we did. Now we need to have a serious chat about some stuff when you get home tomorrow. We worry about you." Damon said standing up.

"Yeah, we do. We may not act like it at times, but you are still our baby sister. You may act like our big sister sometimes. But we need to keep you safe, not the other way around." Stefan said standing up and giving Evelyne a hug. Then Damon joined the hug and squeezed them.

"Let go, you guys are hurting me." Evelyne gasped out from between her brothers.

"Ok, now be safe. Drive the speed limit." Damon said as he and Stefan let her go.

"Who are you trying to kid Damon? She never drives the speed limit." Stefan said looking at Damon.

"Bye." Evelyne said quickly while running out the door and to her car. Once in her car she blasted her music full blast, speeding down the road to the mansion. Pulling up to the mansion Kol was standing outside waiting for her. He was now wearing some of Klaus's clothes and a pair of boots. As soon as she pulled up he quickly got into the car, and they drove off.

"So this is what cars look like now." Kol said nodding his head in approval.

"No you can't drive it." Evelyne said as she pressed down on the accelerator more.

"Ok then. Explain to me what a cell phone is. Because I saw Bekah playing with one, and she wouldn't tell me anything about what it was." Kol said pouting.

"You are a big baby by the way. A cellphone is a wireless telephone that you can use to talk send messages and even play games on. We can by you one at the mall." Evelyne explained slowing the car down to a speed that wouldn't get her a ticket.

They continued to talk about technology all the way to the mall. To say that Evelyne was bored by the time they got to the mall would be an understatement. Once at the mall they walked in and Kol's face lit up like a kid at Christmas time.

"First we need to get you new clothes and shoes Kol. Then we can go to more fun stores." Evelyne said dragging Kol into a store that sold only men's clothes.

"Hello can I help find anything?" A saleswoman asked as she walked up to them, the entire time looking at Kol with a smile on her face.

"Yes you can actually. My boyfriend needs an entirely new wardrobe," Evelyne said smirking as the saleswoman's smile faltered when Evelyne said boyfriend.

"Of course, what styles would you like?" the Woman asked Kol.

"I'm not really sure to tell you the truth. It's been a very long time since I have gone shopping myself. What style do you think I would look best in darling?" Kol asked looking at Evelyne.

"Go look at clothes and try them on. If you like them get them, if you don't then don't get them." Evelyne said sitting down on a bench and watching Kol go through the store looking for clothes.

After twenty minutes of shopping Kol had fifteen new outfits and three pairs of shoes. Evelyne made Kol take them to the car so they didn't have to carry so much stuff. The next store they went to was for Evelyne who just had to pick something up. After shopping for three hours the couple sat down at the food court and Evelyne introduced Kol to fast food.

"I want ice cream." Kol said sounding like a child as he pulled Evelyne to the ice cream counter.

"I swear I am dating a five year old in a grown man's body." Evelyne said as they got to the counter causing the casher to laugh and Kol to glare at her.

"I want chocolate ice cream cone." Kol said to the casher.

"No put it in a cup, and make two of them. I don't want any ice cream getting on my car, it's my baby." Evelyne said as Kol gave her another glare.

"That it? Eight dollars please." The casher said as Evelyne pulled out her wallet and paid.

"You my love are a meanie." Kol said as they walked to Evelyne's car holding hands and eating their ice cream.

"Yet you love me anyway." Evelyne said letting go of his hand and running to her car getting in the driver's seat as Kol got in the passenger seat.

As they drove back to the mansion they argued over who was more mature and who was immature. Once at the mansion they continued the argument as they carried stuff inside the house. By the time everything was in Kol's room Rebekah was laughing at the two because of the stupid argument they were having. Eventually Elijah had to tell them that they both were being immature, and sent them to Kol's room.

"I am not immature." Evelyne said crossing her arms and sitting on Kol's bed.

"We have the stupidest arguments. And this has to be the one we have the most. Well that and the fact that you are mine." Kol said lying down.

"You do not own me Kol; I am not an item that has an owner." Evelyne said standing up and glaring at him.

"Fine I do not own you. But you are still mine." Kol said standing up and kissing her, to shut her up.


	16. 3x14

**A/N: Ok so I am going to do this episode in two chapters just because I'm still trying to decide on Evelyne's dress and how some stuff will work its way in. So here is the first half the next half will be call the ball. Thank you for reading and any ideas on the dress would be helpful. Should have chapter up by fourth of July or the fifth.**

Chapter 14

Evelyne wakes to the sound of her phone buzzing on the dresser across the room. She tries to get up but is held in bed by Kol's arm wrapped around her waist. Looking down at the arm wrapped around her Evelyne tries and fails to get the sleeping original to let her go. The phone goes silent so she lies her head back down mentally saying that it can wait. Not a minute later her phone goes off again, this time to her brothers ring tone.

"That blasted thing needs to stop ringing." Kol mutters pulling Evelyne closer to him.

"It's my brother, I have to answer it. Meaning you have to let me go." Evelyne says as Kol reluctantly lets her go. Evelyne got up quickly just in time for her phone to go off again, this time with her other brothers ringtone.

"What is it?" Evelyne asked answering the phone and turning around to see Kol pouting about her getting up.

"We need to have a little chat about your best friend." Damon said into the phone.

"Damon, be nice she warned me about what was going to happen." Elena said on the other end of the phone.

"Wait a freaking minute. You guys just woke me up, now you are talking to me on speaker phone. I can barely handle walking or even talking right now. Can I call you back in say ten minutes?" Evelyne asked sounding like she was going to pass out.

"Better make it a fast ten minutes; Damon is getting all brotherly up in here." Stefan said hanging up the phone.

Evelyne put the phone down on the dresser and looked at her pouting boyfriend then the bathroom door trying to decide to get back in bed or take a shower and call her brothers back. She decided to go with the one that wouldn't get her yelled at by her brothers. So she quickly grabbed her bag went into the bathroom and quickly to a shower and changed her clothes. She walked out in bright pink skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that said 'Got Blood' along with her flip-flops. Her hair was in a ponytail and she didn't put any make-up on.

"Love the shirt sweetheart." Kol said smirking at his girlfriend and walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you now go take a shower, you haven't bathed in a hundred years." Evelyne said pushing him into the bathroom.

Grabbing her phone and bag Evelyne walked out to her car putting all of her stuff in the back of it. Walking back up to the house she called her brothers.

"Finally," Stefan said as Damon said "That was more than ten minutes." While Elena was saying "Leave her alone."

"That's it; all three of you are not allowed to talk all at once." Evelyne said as she passed Elijah trying to explain to a confused Finn what a phone was.

"Damon is freaking out because Rebekah came after me last night; tell him that you warned me of what was to come when I did what I did. And are you going to the Mikealson ball, your brother said I am not allowed to." Elena said begging for help.

"I did warn her Damon. And it took me what fifteen minutes to call back. Last time you told me you would call me back it took you a month to call me back. So stop complaining. And yes I am Elena, my boyfriend is a Mikealson." Evelyne said stopping her walking when Esther stepped into the hall way and looked at her.

"May I speak with you?" Esther asked looking kindly at Evelyne.

"Got to go." Evelyne said into the phone then hanging up and shutting it off as she followed Esther into her room.

"It's good to talk to the famous empath in person," Esther said taking a seat and gesturing for Evelyne to sit as well.

"I wouldn't call myself famous per say." Evelyne said taking a seat.

"Well you are the only empath to ever complete a transition into a vampire successfully." Esther said looking at her as if praising her.

"Yes I have heard that from several witches, they say most die as if they were a werewolf attempting to turn into a vampire." Evelyne said then looked Esther straight in the eyes and added, "But that's the real reason you wanted to talk to me isn't it. You want to know how I was able to turn."

"You are very smart and very right on that matter. How did you complete your change? How come others never could or did?" Esther asked looking back with the same intensity.

"Empathy is a gift, but it's also a curse. Feeling your victim's pain as if it was your own, it's haunting actually. Most empath's refuse to even attempt to complete the change into a vampire, because like a vampires own emotions are amplified, we feel our victims emotions even more. We don't have the ability to shut it off like other vampires do; if I did my emotions would never come back. And I would have to spend an eternity only feeling everyone else's emotions. Also in a sense I am a hybrid. I completed my change into a vampire with a glass of blood given to me by a witch. She did something to the blood in the glass to allow me to change." Evelyne said with all honesty revealing a secret not many knew about her.

"You are two species all at once, and whatever the witch did to the blood allowed this." Esther said almost shocked at the vampire's utter honesty.

"Any other questions?" Evelyne asked standing up.

"You have revealed enough to me for now, maybe a little later I will have more questions." Esther said as Evelyne walked out of the room smirking.

She soon met Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, and Finn in a room that they were getting ready for something. She walked over to the couch that Rebekah was sitting on while getting her nails done and sat looking at her friend.

"Yes Evelyne?" Rebekah asked watching as her nails were done.

"Oh nothing, except the fact that you went after Elena last night. Because of you I got woken up to early this morning for my liking. So I would be extra sweet to me today." Evelyne said glaring at her best friend.

"Rebekah tell me how handsome I am." Kol said looking at his sister through the mirror he was looking at himself through.

"Oh Kol you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah said looking at her nails as Klaus walked in.

"You went after Elena, what is wrong with you." Klaus said walking up to Rebekah.

"Here we go," Rebekah said ready for anything.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus said looking like he would do it.

"Again with the dagger threats, don't you have any other tricks?" Kol said taking a seat and looking at Klaus. The entire time Evelyne was watching Elijah inspect his shoe.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself." Klaus said turning back to look at Kol.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol said smugly.

"No Kol, but you're in my house," Klaus said stepping toward him as Kol stood up.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol said as he and Klaus were face to face.

"Enough, Niklaus come." Esther said walking into the room with the strong authority in her voice. Kol gave Klaus a smirk as he followed their mother.

"Evelyne will you at least tell me how handsome I am?" Kol asked looking at his girlfriend who was watching Elijah with his shoe.

"Yes Kol whatever it is, Elijah what's with you and looking at that shoe?" Evelyne said completely ignoring her boyfriend.

"Kol have you not properly asked your girlfriend to the ball?" Elijah asked looking at his brother.

"Well I thought it was implied, but since she is her I will ask. Evelyne will you go to the ball and allow me to be your escort?" Kol asked looking at Evelyne with a pouting look.

"Of course I am going you dumbass, not to mention my brothers are over protective of Elena. So if I am there they might mess with you and get all over protective of me. Little sister has a secret boyfriend lets embarrass her or bother the girl they love. Think about it Kol, they may never have a chance to try and embarrass me ever again, they will take it." Evelyne said looking at her Kol with a duh look on her face.

"I have snooped through Stefan's room Evelyne. If he wanted to embarrass you, he has an entire photo album of embarrassing pictures. I about fell on my but after the first two pages and stopped looking through." Rebekah said standing up.

"I thought I destroyed all his pictures of me. Of well I have to go get ready for the ball, at my house." Evelyne said kissing Kol on the cheek and walking out of the house and driving to the boarding house.


	17. Mikealson Ball

**A/N: Here is the Mikealson ball. Also on my profile is a poll for what I should do next. Please check it out. Thank you for reading.**

Ball

Evelyne stood in the back of her closet trying to find a dress to wear when Damon dressed in his tuxedo walked into her room. There were dresses and other clothes scattered throughout the bedroom. Shoes were flung allover. It looked as though a clothes tornado had hit the bedroom.

"What the hell happened in here?" Damon asked as he stepped over clothes and walked into the closet to see his sister going through her dresses.

"I'm looking for a dress to wear to the ball." Evelyne said throwing another dress to the side.

"How do you have so many clothes in this closet?" Damon asked taking a dress off one of the closet rod and looking at it.

"I am very talented at making stuff fit into my closet. But I have more clothes in the other room." Evelyne said looking at more dresses questionably.

"Here wear this one." Damon said handing the dress he was holding to her.

Evelyne looked at the dress and nodded, it was a nice ball gown. It was strapless with a tight top bodice and at the waist it just dropped and flowed loosely to the floor. The dress was a deep red except at the waist it had a black ribbon.

"Good pick big brother, now will you find me a pair of shoes to match it while I go put it on in the bathroom and fix my hair." Evelyne said as she walked into her bathroom to change as Damon went on a quest through the room to find a pair of shoes for his little sister.

"What are you doing Damon?" Stefan asked as he walked into the room in his tuxedo.

"Looking for a pair of shoes for our little sister while she gets dressed." Damon said continuing to with his search for a pair of shoes.

"How about these?" Stefan asked picking up a pair of black stilettos with a small ribbon on the top of each.

"Those should work; her dress has a ribbon at the waist." Damon said looking at the shoes in his brother's hand.

"Ok give me my shoes," Evelyne said walking out in the dress, a touch of makeup on her face and her hair pulled into a clip in the back on top with the rest free flowing in its natural curls.

"We are glad that you have a boyfriend already." Damon said handing her the shoes.

"We might not like him, but it stops us from having to beat up a boy for trying to hit on you." Stefan said adding to what Damon said.

"Whatever let's go." Evelyne said as they walked out all three with arms linked. Once they got to the ball Damon went off to mingle with council members that had been invited. Stefan went to get a drink and Evelyne went to find Kol. She found him introducing himself to Mayor Lockwood and Damon.

"You don't really stand out, except oh wait I'm dating your little sister." Kol said as Evelyne walked up to them putting herself between her brother and boyfriend. Giving Mrs. Lockwood a look that said leave, causing the older woman to walk away.

"If you two start a fight tonight at all, no one will have a chance to stop you because I will have snapped both of your necks. Do you both understand?" Evelyne said looking between the two that she knew would cause trouble.

"Yes darling, I won't start a fight." Kol said putting his hand on her lower back possessively.

"Yes Evelyne, I will do my best not to start a fight." Damon said then he saw Elena and walked towards her.

"Oh yes darling I believe this is yours," Kol said taking Evelyne's necklace out of his pocket and holding it up. Then Evelyne turned around and Kol put it on her quickly, unknown to them Esther had watched the entire exchange and smiled at them while walking to the stairs.

"I'll be right back sweetheart; I have to go stand with my family." Kol whispered in her ear, and then walked to the stairs.

After Elijah announced the waltz Kol walked to Evelyne and led her to the dance floor. They danced together ignoring everyone else that was talking. After dancing the two stood to the side and soon were joined by Rebekah.

"Where's you date?" Kol asked looking at his sister.

"Flirting with his ex." Rebekah said looking around.

"You've changed Bekah, you know settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness." Kol said looking at his glass.

"I'm not settling, I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend, if he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you would help your baby sister out." Rebekah said looking at Kol.

"Spit right in the face of mother's rules, I'm in." Kol said giving an evil smirk.

"You are not in Kol." Evelyne said sternly causing both originals next to her to look at her.

"What why not?" Kol asked shocked that Evelyne wouldn't let him do it.

"Kol what am I?" Evelyne asked looking at her boyfriend hoping he would get the point.

"You're an empath, and you feel everyone emotions and pain that is around you." Kol said looking sadly at his girlfriend.

"Exactly, now Rebekah why would you kill a perfectly sweet boy? He's probably the only good thing in this godforsaken town." Evelyne said not looking at them but watching as Damon went somewhere.

"So I'm not allowed to kill him." Kol said as Evelyne nodded her head and started to follow after her brother. "She didn't say I couldn't hurt him" Kol added after Evelyne was far enough away.

Evelyne walked in to see Stefan standing next to Damon who had a snapped neck. With Elena heading down the hall quickly.

"You have no clue what you've just done Stefan." Evelyne said stern and turning around to go after Elena and stop her. She was almost back out the door when Stefan appeared in front of her.

"Sorry sis can't let you interfere either." Stefan said snapping Evelyne's neck, and quickly heading back down stairs.

Damon woke up about two minutes later and sat up shaking his head. Then he saw Evelyne on the floor and hurried to her. She should have woken up before him even if her neck was snapped after, then he remembered how many people where there and how many emotions would have rushed at her.

"God damn it Stefan. How did you forget she doesn't heal around this many people." Damon said lifting her up gently and lying her down on a couch. He needed to get her blood. He walked out of the room and saw Elijah and quickly went over to him and said quickly, "I need blood for Evelyne and fast, or she won't wake up until everyone has evacuated this house."

"What happened, where is she?" Elijah asked quickly getting concerned, as Damon took him to Evelyne.

"Stefan snapped her neck is my best guess. He did the same to me so Elena could talk to your mother. But I have no clue why he snapped hers." Damon said looking at his sister worriedly.

"I'll be back with a blood bag." Elijah said then disappeared. A few moments later he was back and handed the blood to Damon who quickly fed it to Evelyne causing her to wake up and drink on her own.

"I am going to kill our brother." Evelyne said once she had finished the blood bag.

"Why did he snap your neck?" Elijah asked sitting on the couch next to her.

"Whatever you do don't believe what Elena says about what your mother says." Evelyne said standing up and walking out of the room. She walked back to the ballroom rubbing her neck.

"Where have you been darling?" Kol said walking up to her with a concerned look on his face as he saw her rubbing her neck.

"Had a little chat with my brother, then he broke my neck. Then Damon and your brother had to feed me blood because of all these stood people." Evelyne said continuing to walk.

"Here let me rub your neck." Kol said rubbing her neck as they walked and only stopped rubbing her neck when they were given glasses of Champaign.

As everyone took a drink as Esther said cheers Evelyne took a sip of it along with everyone else she started to gag on it and spit it back into the glass. And when Kol went to put a comforting arm around her she stepped away and went outside. Once outside by herself she started to cough up the small amount that she had swallowed and was on her knees heaving. That's when she felt someone's pain and looked up and saw Kol crushing Matt's hand. Then she saw Damon pitch Kol off the balcony. She couldn't move to stop him because her body was still rejecting whatever was in that Champaign. She looked up again when she heard Damon snap Kol neck.

"Damon," Stefan yelled flying out the door, "What are you crazy?"

Soon all the originals walked out with Elena running out to see what was going on. That's when Evelyne started to spit up blood causing everyone to look at her and then she had several originals around her before she blacked out.


End file.
